Barian Wars Rise of the Barians
by DisneyAnimefan94
Summary: Part One of the Barian Wars Trilogy. The Kastle Brothers team up with Yuma, Astral and Kite to take on the Barians as a sister awakens and a Barian takes interest in Ryan.
1. Chapter 1

**Barian Wars: Rise of the Barians **

**Hello everyone and welcome to part one of the Barian Wars Trilogy. Hope you all enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zexal!**

**Chapter 1: A New Danger**

_Ryan was looking around Heartland that was surrounded by crimson light as he was worried. _

_"__Shark, Rio, where'd you go?" he said as there was then an evil laugh. He then looked up to see the same wisteria colored giant above him. _

_"__It's too late Ryan Oliver, the two now belong to us and you are now worthless." He said as he then disappeared as two more giants appeared. Ryan was in awe and frightened as one of had a number 101 on them and the other 103. "Now finish him!" he said as the two giants prepared to attack. _

**Ryan's POV**

"AHHH!" I said waking up in bed. I then panted as I then put a hand over my head and wiped on the sweat off. "This dream." I said. "It keeps getting stronger, and those two giants were they number monsters like Utopia and Shark Drake?" I said remembering the number. I then heard a knock and my brother voice on the other side of the door.

"Ryan, come on we're going to be late again." He said as I then panicked remembering it was a school day.

"Coming!" I said as I hurried up to get ready as I bolted out of my room. "Alright, I'm done and ready for a new school day." I said with pride.

"Hold it." He said as I stopped as he then came up to me and straightened up the tie on my school uniform. "There now you're ready." He said with a grin as I laughed nervously. A few weeks have past since the World Duel Carnival and Shark's wound was healed meaning he could get up and walk around. After the World Duel Carnival, Shark was still weak to get up from both using too much of his own energy in his, Yuma and Kite's duel with Dr. Faker and the injury he sustained from battling the litter bots. The doctor recommended him to stay at home. While Shark protested I had had to insist while I brought home his homework. But soon the injuries were heeled and soon Shark was back on his feet. Soon we arrived at school, Shark and I left to our classes. On the way to my class I heard a group of giggling girls coming from Yuma and the Super Secret Numbers Club (at least that's what Tori calls themselves) classroom. I peeked inside to see the girls in his class asking him for Kite, my brother's and even Quattro's signature.

"That poor guy." I said chuckling.

"Yeah," Dine said as she appeared "he wins the world duel carnival and all they want are the autographs of his friends who are cuter and popular then him." She said as I smiled for a minute before realizing what she said.

"And you think I'm not cute or popular?" I asked as she giggled as I then paid attention to what was going on.

"Maybe you should help him out?" Dine asked.

"Oh right." I said as I walked in. "Excuse me girls, maybe I could help. After all I am Shark's brother and a very good friend to Quattro." I said as they all looked over at me and smiled.

"Oh hey Ryan." One of the girls said to me. "Here you go, please give this to your brother." She said as several more girls gave me photos of my brother and Quattro. "By the way thanks for helping my little brother at the after school with his homework." She said as the other girls began to say the same thing.

"No problem girls, I enjoy helping the little ones." I said as they all soon went back to their desks.

"Wow Ryan, who would've thought you were so helpful to others?" Tori said as I smiled with pride.

"Well of course, some of those girls have younger siblings who I help out at the afterschool program on Fridays." I said.

"Ryan one more thing." One of the girls said as they came back up to me as she handed me a picture of me. "Can you sign this for my little sister, she sees you as a big inspiration to her and I thought gave her a picture you with a message." She said as I smiled.

"Sure." I said as I got a pen out of my backpack and signed it with a special message and handed back to her. "Thanks Ryan." She said waving to me as I smiled as I then heard the bell.

"Oh better get to class, I'll see you all later." I said waving back to Yuma and the others. After school was over I went to meet up with Shark handing him the pictures so that he could sign. Afterwards I gave them back to the girls waiting nearby; I promised the ones who wanted Quattro's I would handed to back to them once I mail them to him.

"Hey Ryan, before we go home there's something I have to do." Shark said as I raised an eyebrow at what he meant. "Something I should've done a long time ago." He said as I realized what he meant, he wanted to go see Rio in the hospital. The last time he went was before the tournament last year and because of his disqualification because of Quattro he never returned do to him afraid to face Rio letting her down. I soon hoped on Shark's motorcycle as we made our way to the hospital. However we were then stopped by Yuma, Tori and Astral.

"Hey Ryan, I see your brother is feeling better." Yuma said as Shark just looked at him.

"That's right." Shark said.

"Hey I have an idea, let's have a quick duel." Yuma said as I just rolled my eyes.

"Sorry, but I have to pass this time." Shark said. "We're going to the hospital to see our sister." He said.

"Your sister?" Yuma asked as Shark nodded.

"The Duel Carnival is over, but she still hasn't woken up." Shark said as it then grew silent. Just then we all heard Shark's d-gazer ring as he picked it up. "Hello?" he said as his voice then grew louder. "She's what!?" Shark asked as we all then looked concern as he then hung up. "Ryan you better hold on." He said as I did as we raced to the hospital with Yuma and Tori in tow. We then arrived and ran to the room where Rio was and entered it.

"I'm afraid she took a turn for the worst about an hour ago." A doctor who was there said as he looked over to his assistant. "Nurse put everyone on high alert for this patient." He said as the Nurse nodded as they both entered. We then approached Rio who was breathing hard.

"They're coming! They're coming! A darkness is coming!" She began shouting.

"A darkness is coming?" Tori question as I was confused too at what Rio was talking about.

"A darkness is coming!" She repeated again as she begun to say more. "And they are coming to take, coming to take what's most valuable!" she said as we were all wondering the same thing.

"Who's they?" Shark asked as I was wondering the same thing as I was thinking about something else.

"What's most valuable?" I asked myself as I then realized something. The they it could be the being I see in my nightmares who takes Shark and Rio away from me is here and he's possibly not alone. "No…" I said as I fell to the floor.

"Ryan!" Shark said as he kneeled down and helped me back up. "Ryan are you okay." He said as I smiled.

"Yeah, sorry about that, must've spaced out." I said as Shark smiled. We then heard Yuma's d-gazer go off as we turned to him as he picked it up.

"It's Bronk." Yuma said noticing Bronk's number but when he answered it wasn't him it was a strange man.

"Are you Yuma Tsukumo?" the man asked.

"Who are you?" Yuma asked as the man chuckled as we then heard Bronk's voice.

"Yuma, whatever you do, don't come here!" he said as he was then pushed aside by the man.

"I'm giving you all I got kid, so come to the school and bring your numbers." He said as we all questioned on why a random stranger would want all of Yuma's number cards. "You better hurry, I don't know how much your friends can take." He said as he then hung up.

"We have to something to stop that creep." I said clinching my fist.

"Yeah but what?" Tori asked.

"I knew it, this is all have to do with Astral?" he said as we were all wondering what Astral had to do with a random street thug who wanted Yuma's number cards.

"I don't know how or why, but something or someone is trying to take Astral." He said as we all stood there. I didn't know Astral had enemies besides the Barian my brother, Yuma and Kite took down. Yuma then took his own pendent off and handed it to Tori, explaining that he couldn't risk Astral in such danger as he then ran out.

"Yuma, wait up!" my brother said as we started to follow Yuma, but then he was held back by Rio.

"Shark, Ryan be careful." She said as Shark looked at me as I looked back at him and nodded knowing what to do. We then ran out to follow Yuma as we got on the bike and headed towards the school. But then we were blocked by a strange person.

"Hey get out of the way." Shark said as the strangers smiled as the bike he was on began to shift and we were both surprised it was none other than Kite and Orbital.

"Where's Yuma?" Kite asked.

"He's on his way to the school to take on a thug, but why do you want to know?" I said.

"Because that thug is possessed by Barian." He said as we both gasped. "But he's not the only one, Orbital detected that others are also possessed."

"Well then we're are they so we can clobber them?" Shark said wanting a piece of them.

"H-half of them are already in the city closing in on Yuma's location." Orbital said. "The other half are at Heartland docks." He said as Shark then wickedly grinned.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go bash some Barians." He said as Kite and I both nodded. And soon we were both on our separate ways. We then got to the docks as we were then surrounded by hundreds of bikers.

"Well Sharky," one of them said. "It looks like you and your brother are all alone against."

"We may be alone but we have friends on our side." He said as both him and I put on our d-visor and d-gazer as I looked up to see to see Shark Drake and Abyssgaios appear. "And let us show you some of our strongest ones." We then had our duel disks ready. "Let's do this!" we both shouted going to work on the duelist. Together along with our strongest monsters we defeated them all one by one.

"Now that's three wave power!" I said as I then gave Shark a fist bump.

"Now come on, Yuma may need our help." He said as I smiled as we then rode to the school. When we got there we just saw Yuma and Astral defeat the thug with Utopia Ray. I took a big breath as it was all over but then we heard the man laughing as I then heard Orbital approach as I smiled and nodded. We then snuck up behind him as Orbital let out some of his cables as I latched them on to the man.

"Direct attack!" We both shouted as the man was hit with electricity coming from Orbital's cables as he then fell.

"Now that's what I call a ShocKing ending." I said.

"G-good one kid." Orbital complimented me. Kite and Shark approached as I gave them a thumbs up as we then turned our attention to Yuma.

"Yuma," Kite said as Yuma turned towards him. "I don't think this is the last we've heard from Barian." He said as Shark nodded.

"My gut says that this was just the beginning." Shark said as I had to agree.

"Guys there's no need to worry." Yuma said with confidence as we all smiled. "Because as long as we all work together there is nobody can beat us." He said.

**Normal POV**

On top of one of the school buildings was a cloaked figure. The clock figure then took off its hood as it had blond hair and wearing sun glasses and smiled.

"Good job everyone." She said as she then put on a serious look. "But this is just the beginning, and you will all need the help you can get." She then looked in the direction of Ryan who was walking away with his brother. "Be careful Ryan." She said.

**Next time on Barian Wars Rise of the Barians: Ryan encounters a stranger in the park who claims that he's from Barian World! And he has come with a message to Ryan. Just who is this individual and why does he take intrest in Ryan. Next time on Barian Wars: A Barian encounter.**

**This is DisneyAnimefan94,signing out. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 and welcome back to Barian Wars. So this chapter will introduce one of the seven emperors. So I hope you all can guess who it is. Just a warning though that this chapter is short. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zexal!**

**Chapter 2: A Barian Encounter**

**Ryan's POV**

Today I was at Heartland Park. When I'm here I am usually happy because this is where Shark, Rio and I all first met when I was still in the orphanage. That day was the happiest day of my life because after that they convinced their own parents to adopt me. I look over at the small hill where we all first met and smiled. But then my smile faded as I had a strange feeling that I wasn't alone. I then turned behind me to see a cloaked figure in the shadows of a nearby tree.

"I was wondering if someone was watching me." I said as the figure just stood there and said nothing. "So who are you?" The figure then took a step forward as I went for my duel disk as the figure stopped.

"There is no need for that human." The figure then spoke. "I am from Barian World." He said as I gasped.

"You're from Barian?" I asked as the figure nodded.

"My name is Dumon." The Barian said as I stared at him.

"Alright then, Dumon so what do you want?" I asked.

"I have just come to see the ones who held off our first attack against Yuma and Astral." He said as I just looked at him. "I just wonder, I saw what Yuma and his two friends could do but the question is what about you, what makes you special like them." He said as I just smirked.

"Special? I'm nothing special at all, I'm just a kid from this city, Ryan Oliver." I said looking at him.

"Well then Ryan Oliver, I shall see how special are you, I will see you again in due time." He said as a portal then opened behind him as he dematerialized and went into the portal.

"What was that all about Ryan?" Dine said appearing right next to me as I just looked where Dumon just stood.

"I don't know Dine, but I think that Dumon person was trying to intimidate me. But I know it won't work." I said as I then heard ringing as I put on my duel visor.

"Hey Ryan, come on we're going to visit Rio." Shark said as I then snapped back realizing that he was waiting for me.

"Right, sorry just dozed off for a minute, I'm coming." I said as I hung up and left the park.

**Normal POV**

Meanwhile the same girl who watched Ryan and his friends at the school was looking as Ryan was walking away from where he met the Barian.

"So he finally reveals himself." She said. "Dumon, why does he spark so much interest to you?" she asked herself as she then looked up at the blue sky. Meanwhile on a crimson world a portal had opened as the cloaked figure entered into his chambers. He then took off his cloak revealing his wisteria skin and grey hair. He then picked up a photo of him in a different form wearing glasses, a black vest over a white shirt, black pants and a scarf along with a smiling brown haired girl who was wearing a simple green t-shirt, shorts and chuck Taylors.

"He looks so much like you, Stephanie." He said as he put the photo down and looked up at the crimson sky above his world, Barian World.

**Next time on Barian Wars Rise of the Barians: Rio's been kidnapped and it's by the school's local student and is under the possession of Barian! Now Shark and Ryan must work together to rescue their sister or else they may lose her forever. Next time on Barian Wars: Sharklantis.**

**Like I said sorry if this chapter was a bit short, but the next one will be longer.**

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome back to Barian Wars. So thank you all so far for reading this story. So now here's the third chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zexal!**

**Chapter 3: Sharklantis **

**Ryan's POV**

"So Shark how do you think you did on the test?" I asked my brother as we were on our way to see Rio in the hospital.

"Hmm, not bad hopefully." He said as I chuckled.

"Yeah, me too. With all what's going on we almost forgot about school." I said just shivering at the thought. Just then I was pushed to the side as I caught myself before falling. I then looked to see who pushed me when I saw it was none other than Art Stanly the school's self and only comic book club member.

"Hey watch who you're pushing bud." Shark said checking to see if I was alright. Art then showed us a sketch of Shark he wanted to use in his comic but my brother shoved him off as he tried again but Shark gave him a shove and at the same time on of the rings he wore fell off.

"No!" I quickly said as I went for the ring. I then picked it up and held it to the sky. At that moment I thought I saw Rio as her old self smiling as I gave a sad smile back as I then felt some one touching me as I jolted back to reality. It was Shark's hand on my shoulder.

"Ry, you okay?" he said as I nodded as he then extended his other hand. "Here give me the ring." He said as I then looked at the ring one more time before giving it back to him. "Thanks for a minute there I thought you were going to be like that one creature from that movie who wanted the ring for himself there." He said giving me a pat on the back. We then made our way to the hospital as we then made our way to Rio's hospital room. It was quiet every time we go. Shark then held the ring that fell off his finger and then looked at me. "Ryan, I never did get a chance to thank you for visiting Rio for me." He said as I was surprised.

"But how did you know?" I asked as he just gave me a small grin.

"You can't keep every secret from your brother Ry. I had a feeling that you would go visit Rio now and then." He said as he then put the ring in my hand. "And for that, I want you to put the ring on her." He said as I blushed. I hope he didn't know about my little crush for Rio. I then took hold of Rio's hand and put the ring on her.

"Don't worry Rio, we will protect you no matter what it takes." I said as I looked down at my pendent that Rio gave to me.

"Come on Ryan, let's go home." I heard Shark say as he walked out. Before I could walk out the door I quickly went to Rio's bedside again and gave her a quick kiss before catching up with my brother.

"Hey Shark, if Rio does wake up soon how do you think things are going to change back home?" I asked as he stopped.

"You know Ry, I've never thought of that before." He said as he let out a laugh. "I bet it's going to be the same as before." He said as I couldn't help but laugh a little myself.

"Yeah, it has been too quiet at home." I said as we both laughed. The next day after school Shark who still wanted to make up for lost time had decided to visit Rio again. We then made it to her room when something shocked us, she was gone!

"Doctor, come here!" I said shouting down the hall as a doctor came. "Where's Rio?" I asked as I pointed to the empty bed.

"What she was there after I just check on her a minute ago." He said as altered the other doctors and nurses to be on the lookout. I then turned to Shark who was still stunned.

"Come on Shark, maybe Rio woke up and wanted to get fresh air. We should check outside." I said snapping Shark out of it as he looked at me and nodded. We then ran out the front door to see Yuma, Tori and a new kid named Ray Shadows there.

"Shark, Ryan what's up?" Yuma asked.

"She's gone, Rio is not in her room!" I said earning a gasp from everyone.

"She's gone, what do you mean?" Yuma asked.

"Oh good, you are all together." A familiar voice rang out. As we all turned to see Art.

"Hey Art, what are you doing here?" Yuma asked.

"I'm here to talk about Rio." Art said as both me and Shark gasped.

"Wait how do you know about Rio?" I asked.

"Did you do something to her?" Shark asked as Art just chuckled evilly.

"I know where your sister is, all you have to do is duel me first." He said as his eyes began to glow.

"You want to duel me?" Shark asked.

"Hey look just tell us where she is." I said as both Dine and Astral appeared.

"Something is not right here." Astral observed.

"Yeah I can feel a bad change in the air." Dine said shivering with fear.

"So Shark, do we have a duel? Or do I have to take your precious brother as well." He said as I just stood there in fear until Shark stepped in front of me.

"You'll regret messing with my family." He said as both duelist prepared there duel disks and d-gazers. The duel then began as Shark summoned Shocktopus and then tribute it to summon Sharkkraken as he then set a card and ended his turn. It was then Staley's turn. Boy talk about an ego, he played the field spell Comic Field and went on saying that he was a brave warrior and Shark and I were bad guys and calling me Dark Trident. He then summoned Lancelot King of the Lake and then played a spell card to summon another warrior monster and summoned Tristan King of Tragedy and then used them to xyz summon Comics Hero King Arthur. But that wasn't the worst news, since Lancelot was used as an overlay unit Sharkkraken lost eight hundred attack points. But knowing Shark he always had something up his sleeves, he was about to play his trap Zeus Breath and deal the first amount of damage to Art until.

"But Shark, what about your sister?" Art then said stopping Shark activating his trap card.

"What are you talking about Art?" I then yelled out.

"Oh you want to know where she is?" he asked. "I'll show you." He said as an image appeared. It was a drawing of Rio locked behind bars. Art then said that she was locked in a dungeon in a far off kingdom of his imagination.

"If you defeat me, the kingdom will disappear and if that happens who knows what happens to your little sister." He said as I couldn't take much more.

"Shark, I'm stepping in right now." I said taking out my duel disk.

"Oh I wouldn't do that if I were you." Art then said as I stopped.

"What are you talking about?" I said.

"If you're involved you will suffer the same fate as your sister Rio." He said as Shark looked back at me.

"Ryan let me handle this. Don't worry, I'll be fine." He said as I smiled a little Just then Art's xyz card attacked and destroyed Shark's monster as he felt backwards.

"Come on Shark, get up!" I said as I then turned to see Yuma and Ray leaving. "Tori where are they going?" I said as she just smiled as we turned our attention back to the duel.

"Don't worry, we have a plan." She said as we focused back to the duel. Shark then summoned Hammer Shark. But then Art forced his hand using his face down card to force Shark to special summon two monsters of the same level since he controlled a Comics Hero monster. Shark then special summoned Spear Shark and Double Shark. He then used them to xyz summon Shark Drake and attacked King Arthur since it was all part of Art's story.

"Shark!" I said as Art then activated the effect of his field spell as King Arthur was not destroyed and gained five hundred attack points and used King Arthur inflicting damage to Shark equal to the amount of attack points King Arthur gained. "Shark please get up!" I said begging my brother to get on his feet. Shark slowly did and ended his turn with a face down. "Great now Art has the advantage now." I said to myself as I still struggled to break free of the stone curse. It was then Art's turn as he activated the equip spell Miracle Sword increasing its attack again and dealt damage to Shark by the changed attack points. Now Shark only had twenty two hundred left. Then King Arthur attacked Shark Drake, but since the Comics Hero King wasn't a number Shark Drake wasn't destroyed but Shark was now down to just sixteen hundred left. Then he activated Miracle Sword's effect sending it to the graveyard to activate a spell card in his hand, Rank Up Magic Barian's Force. He said as we all gasped. "A Barian card?" I said remembering the barian cards that were used in the duel against Dr. Faker. He then used the card to perform a Chaos Xyz summoning and special summoned Chaos Xyz Comis Hero Legend Arthur. "So that's what xyz cards look like when using Barian's power." I said as what was left of my body was shaking in fear. "Will I have to face the same power if I do face him?" I said remembering the encounter with Dumon in the park. But that wasn't the worse, because Art used Barian's Force he could drain all of Shark Drake's overlay units and add them on to his and decreasing the attack power of Shark Drake. He then unleashed his new Chaos monster to attack Shark Drake and destroy it due to the effect of Barian's Force as Shark was now down to five hundred.

"Shark are you there, can you hear me." We both heard Yuma's voice as a screen appeared with him and Ray. "We came back to the school and found Art's book in the club meeting room. You and Ryan are the bad guys and Art is the hero trying to protect Rio." He said as Art chuckled.

"So you found my book huh? Well it doesn't matter now since the end is already written." He said as I looked at him. "Oh the ending is truly sad, the brave warrior defeats the evil Shark Lord, his companion is turned into stone but Princess Rio is lost to an eternal slumber." He said as my eyes widen. "In other words you lose the duel and your family." He said as I stood there frozen in fear.

"Shark," said Yuma as I looked at the screen. "you can still win the duel, you can change the ending. Are you going to let someone decide your fate by their story?" he asked as that was the spark Shark needed to get up. Then I had an idea as I looked over to Shark.

"Shark, I think I have an idea to break this spell." I said as looked at me. "The both of us have to just concentrate on Rio." I said as he nodded as we then closed our eyes and focused on Rio.

"Rio, can you here us?" I asked "It's us your brothers."

"Rio please wake up!" Shark said as then a glow hit our eyes as we opened them to see Rio and Shark's ring along with my pendent glowing.

"What's going on?" I said as then a trident appeared between me Shark. As we both looked at each other confused at what was happening.

"Shark, Ryan." A voice boomed out as we both looked behind us to see Gios. "Your bond with your sister is truly great and that is something no one else can take away from you." He said as the trident began to glow. "Now take the trident and combine both your chaos and mermailian powers." He said as we both nodded.

"Let's do it Ryan." Shark said taking hold of the trident as I nodded taking hold of it.

"Go Chaos Mermailian Blast!" we both shouted as a stream of blue and purple light hit where Rio was as we both fell backwards.

"Reginald, Ryan up here!" we then heard a familiar voice we looked up to see Rio with her bandages covering her eyes fly off her as she slowly opened them up. Then there was a sudden feeling of joy in my heart.

"She's awake!" I said.

"Uh Reginald, it looks like you're losing a duel." She said. "Come on Reginald, seeing you loosing is an embarrassment to both me and Ryan." She said.

"I've been losing because of you!" Shark said back in response as I chuckled.

"The family is back together!" I said with joy. But the joyful moment wouldn't last forever since Shark Drake was destroyed Art activated his Chaos monsters effect using a chaos overlay unit to banish it and deal damage equal to Sharks. But then Shark smiled as he played his face down card Torrential Reborn since his water attribute monster was destroyed he could special summon it. And with that Art was dealt with five hundred points of damage. Now it was Shark's turn as he performed a Choas xyz summoning and summoned Shark Drake Veiss.

"Ryan go, get Rio!" he said to me as I nodded and then ran over.

"Hey Art, I'm going to change your story a little more." I then heard Shark say. "The evil Night Shark wasn't as evil as everyone thought he was. He was actually a force for good and that the knight, which so happens to be you was the real force of evil. And so when the Night Shark spotted the lost princess he sent his loyal companion Ryan the Just to rescue her." He said as I just kept running as I was then stopped by Art's monster.

"Not if King Arthur has anything to say about it!" he said as his chaos monster loomed over me.

"Then that's why I'm activating Shark Drake Veiss's special ability, by using one overlay unit I can banish one Shark monster from my graveyard and decrease Legend Arthur's attack points, and I choose Shark Drake." He said as the spirit of Shark Drake hit Legend Arthur giving me the chance I needed to make a run for it. I then found a latter that led up to where Rio was, I climbed and climbed until I finally reached the top.

"Afternoon milady." I said in a teasing voice as Rio looked over to me and smiled.

"Ryan." She said as I gave her thumbs up. Just then the field spell disappeared as I knew it had to do with Shark's doing.

"Now come on, let's get you down." I said as she nodded as she held on to me as we slowly made our way down. "Well here we are, bottom floor safe and sound." I said as Rio let go of me we then stood there for what seemed like forever until she lunged for me and gave me a hug. I was surprised for a moment until I smiled and gave her a hug.

"Ryan, I missed you so much." She said as I could feel tears coming out of my eyes.

"I missed you two Rio." I said as we then heard footsteps as we looked to see Shark make our way to us and gave us a thumbs up.

"Reginald!" Rio then shouted running over to her brother. Shark then picked her up and gave her a hug.

"Let's go home." Rio said as we both nodded. But first we had to take her back to the hospital. When we got there the doctors soon cleared her after doing some final exams. When we got to the bike however there was a problem.

"So how will we all fit?" I asked as Shark then smirked.

"Simple, Rio will just have to sit on you Ryan." He said as both me and Rio blushed, I hoped Shark didn't know about my little crush. When we got home Rio immediately ran into her room.

"Well I see everything's still in order." She said satisfied as she then yawned. "Well it's late and I'm going to go to bed good night boys." She said as she closed the door. I then said goodnight to Shark and made my way to my room.

**Rio's POV**

As I got ready for bed, I then looked to see a picture of me and my brothers all as kids. I smiled as I then looked at Ryan as my cheeks then grew warm. "Ryan." I said with a smile as I went to bed and fell asleep.

**Next time on Barian Wars: Rise of the Barians: Now that the Kastle trio is back together, Shark and Ryan explain to Rio what has happened since she was asleep. Next time on Barian Wars: Recalling the Past**

**This is DisneyAnimefan94 signing out. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and a big thanks for one hundred views. So just a slight warning that this one may be another short chapter. But I hope you all enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zexal! **

**Chapter 4: Recalling the Past**

**Ryan's POV**

With Rio back at home it was a blast. It was like things were back to normal before the accident with Thomas aka Quattro. There were just a few changes. First there was registering Rio for school. Luckily for us we lived next to the legal guardians of Shark and Rio for them to sign the registration papers for her. After we were left alone after the accident, Shark and Rio were to live with their legal guardians and I was left to go back to the orphanage. Not wanting me to be alone, Shark and Rio refused to live with them if I was to go back. However their guardians understood and got us all a house right next to theirs. The next thing to do was to go to receive Rio's school uniform at the school. When she was finally done she stepped out of the dressing room showing off her uniform.

"Well green isn't really my color, but what do you think guys?" she said doing a little spin showing off her uniform.

"You look great Rio." I said with my cheeks feeling a little warm.

"Yeah, great." Shark said looking away not as glad as I was with Rio coming to school with us.

"Thanks Ryan." She said with a beaming smile as I smiled back. "And thank you too Reginald." She said looking at Shark not impressed with his enthusiasm. With Rio ready to come to school the next day, we all then returned home. We were all sitting at the dinner table with the dinner Rio provided us since she was the cook when she finally spoke up. "So what have you two been doing since I was asleep, did one of you win the tournament like we promised?" she asked as we stopped eating as Shark and I looked at each other before Shark nodded and I spoke up.

"In truth Rio, we did try our best in the tournament we really did but we ran into a little problem." I said looking down at my food.

"Well, what happened?" Rio asked as it was Shark's turn to speak up.

"Ryan got eliminated in the semifinals while I made it, but I got disqualified for cheating." Shark said as Rio then slammed her hand on the table.

"What? What do you mean you got disqualified for cheating?" She asked as she was furious.

"But Rio it wasn't intentional, Shark didn't even know it was the deck of his opponent." I said trying to calm her down.

"And who was his opponent in the duel?" She said as I looked at Shark as he nodded as I then pulled out a card from my pocket.

"Rio, you should take this card, all the answers are in it." I said as I handed Rio the card.

"What, what am I supposed to see?" she asked as the card then glowed as her eyes then went blank for a while as they then went normal as she gasped. "Quattro… what…. Why?" she said as she looked at us. "I remember, Quattro and I had a duel and then there was a fiery accident but why am I remembering this now?" she said.

"Because Quattro wanted to cover his attack on us since he had a reputation." I said as she looked at me. "He was also the one behind Shark's disqualification from the tournament." She then gasped.

"But why, why would Quattro do that?" she asked as it was Shark's turn again.

"He was doing that all for his father." Shark said as Rio then looked confused.

"His father?" Rio asked.

"His father was betrayed by Dr. Faker, so he thought by using me with his power I could be his pawn." Shark said as Rio was surprised.

"Dr. Faker, as in the guy who created Heartland?" Rio asked as I nodded.

"The same one." I said. "He was also the one responsible for my parents disappearance." I said as Rio gasped.

"What he was the one?" Rio said as I nodded.

"My parents only wanted to stop him from doing something awful. But they got caught in the middle of it and disappeared." I said as I then held up my pendent. "He also told me that this pendent also belonged to my mother." I said as Rio gasped.

"But if that's true how did it end up in the small shop where I got the rings." She said as she also looked at her ring.

'He disguised himself as a shop salesmen and gave it to you hoping you would pass it on to me." I said as Rio understood now.

"So what else have you two been up to, besides getting into trouble?" She said as Shark and I chuckled nervously. We then told her about everything else, Yuma, Astral the numbers, Kite and the World Duel Carnival. We did come clean about Shark's bulling behavior but he said that thanks to me and Yuma he's changed. "Well the important thing is that the three of us our back together." She said as both Shark and I nodded.

"And with the three of us back together again, I have a feeling things are going to be back to normal as well." I said as my brother and sister smiled. Things were looking brighter than ever.

**Next time on Barian Wars: Rise of the Barians: It's Rio's first day at school and all the boys are after her making Ryan jealous of them including Bronk. But that is all put aside when a duelist from school challenges Rio to a duel and is working for Barian World. Next time on Barian Wars: An Icy Bloom. **

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome back to Barian Wars. So now this story is now up to two hundred views. So thanks again everyone. Also this will be the last chapter before I take a break for a while even though this will be the fifth chapter. However, there will be a side story connected to this one coming soon but more on that in the end. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zexal! **

**Chapter 5: An Icy Bloom**

**Ryan's POV**

Today was the day I finally got to go to school with both Rio and Shark. I was excited to finally have Rio come with us to school but there was one small problem.

"Reginald, Reginald wake up!" I heard Rio say as I slowly woke up. "Come on Reginald, we're going to be late!" I heard her say. I looked out of my room to see that there was a light shining from Shark's as I could tell that Rio entered his room which he told us strictly not to go into. Then I heard a clamoring as I then saw Shark in his PJs trying to run out of the room just as Rio grabbed him by the color. "Oh no you don't, no older brother of mine is going like that to school." She said in a bossy manor which made me chuckle. "You are getting properly ready just like Ryan and I. Just then they both looked my way as I then stepped out of my room and waved. "Oh, good morning Ryan, that goes for you too." I said as I nodded. Soon we were all getting ready, it was my turn to get ready after taking a shower but just as I got dressed I then heard Rio shouting again. "Reginald where are you going!" she said as she yelled out in frustration as I walked down stairs to see her tapping her foot and crossing her arms.

"Hey Rio, what happened?" I said as she looked over to me still angry at whatever Shark had done.

"That brother of ours just left on his bike with out us!" She said as I then chuckled. Yup it was good to have her back.

"Well then, we should go after him." I said as we then made our way to school. Soon we arrived at the school but there was something wrong at least to me. All the boys were looking at her as we walked on campus making me have a weird feeling inside.

"Hey Ryan, you feeling jealous of all the boys looking at Rio?" I heard Dine say to me as I looked over to her.

"Jealous, me, heh I don't think so." I said as she giggled.

"You are so jealous!" She said as if to annoy me. "I wonder if any of Yuma, Caswell, Flip or Bronk are crushing on her will you be jealous of them?" she said as I growled.

"Oh hush up!" I said silently not wanting Rio to hear. We then spotted Shark talking to Yuma and the others.

"Ah ha, so there he is." Rio said with her arms crossed and walking up to him with me following her. "Sheesh Reginald, I thought the three of us could walk together. What are you two cool to be seen by your younger siblings or something?" she said as I just chuckled. The good news out of all of this was that Yuma and his friends welcomed her warmly. I then glanced over to Bronk who looked like a love sick puppy.

"Oh no not Bronk too!" I said putting a hand over my face. Then the school bell had rung as all of us then went to our classes. Soon it was lunch time as Rio invited Yuma's gang to eat with us to our favorite lunch spot the roof of one of the buildings. Rio then got to talking with Yuma's friends as they were all getting along very well. She even teased Shark and Yuma a bit as I just laughed. We were all then interrupted when a group of boys as Rio walked over to them as I had that strange feeling again.

"Ryan is jealous, Ryan is jealous!" Dine said in a sing song voice as I was annoyed by her teasing.

"Dine, I. Am. Not. Jealous!" I said in a hush tone as Dine giggled.

"Okay, but when you finally admit it I'll be here." She said as I then sighed.

"Hey Ryan, come over here for a minute." I then heard Rio say as I then got up and walked over to her. "I will accept going to all your clubs on one condition, my brother Ryan here gets to play with me." She said as the boys then chuckled a bit.

"Okay, we'll let your little brother join you." The head boy said as he looked at me. "Just try to keep up Ryan." He said as I then felt a bit angry by his remark. Soon the school day was over as I was in my athletic outfit ready. The first club Rio and I visited was the soccer club. The deal was that the club who beat Rio and I was the club we would join.

"Hey Ryan, you ready?" Rio asked me as I gave her a thumbs up.

"Let's ride the wave to victory sis." I said as she started off with the ball. We then worked together to get passed all the defenders as I passed the ball to her as she scored the winning goal. Soon we moved on to other sports as we defeated them all one by one. Some of the ones that didn't require me she did on her own and without me she was still good. The final club to see if we could join was the basketball club.

"Alright Ryan, here it is, ten seconds left and we need a slam dunk." She said as I nodded. And just like in the soccer game we worked together as I passed her the ball as she performed a slam dunk.

"And that's game!" I said as I went over to Rio and gave her a high five. But as we started to celebrate we heard some mean remarks about Rio from the other boys. I was glad that the rest of the boys except for Bronk were no longer crushing on Rio but I was a bit angry at them for saying rude things.

"Hey don't worry about those guys Ryan." Rio said as she than gave me a thumbs up as I gave one back.

"Your Rio Kastle right?" we heard a female voice say as we looked to see three girls.

"Excuse me, but our club president has heard great things about you and would love to see you. Your free to come over right?" She asked as Rio nodded.

"Of course." She said as the others followed her. "Hey Ryan are you coming?" she said as I shook my head.

"No you go on ahead, I'm going to change and catch up." I said as she nodded. I then went to the boys locker room and after taking a quick shower to wash off all the sweat I then went to my locker where I found a note telling me to go to the Floral Design Club room. I then went over to the room but what I saw shocked me. Everyone was asleep except for Ray as I walked up to him.

"Ray what happened, why is everyone else is asleep?" I said as he looked at me.

"I don't know Ryan, the leader of the club put them all in some sort of trance and put them asleep except for Rio, Yuma and I." He said as I looked around by Yuma and Rio weren't there.

"Ray, where are Yuma and Rio?" I asked as Ray pointed at the window as I looked down to see Rio dueling who apparently was the club leader. "Rio's dueling?" I said in fright as I quickly ran out of the room ignoring Ray who was calling out for me. "I can't lose Rio again, not again." I said remembering the duel with Quattro. I then put on my d-visor as I made my way to where Rio and her opponent were dueling. When I got there I saw that Rio and her opponent Lotus were even at twenty-five hundred life points. "Rio!" I called out as she looked over to me. "Rio what are you think you're doing?" I said as Rio just glanced at me.

"I'm dueling of course." She responded back as I just rolled my eyes.

"I know that, I mean why are you dueling isn't it a bit early to do that." I said.

"Ryan, you must understand." I heard Astral's voice as I look over to him. "The person who Rio is dueling is under the impression of Barian World." He said as Yuma then stepped forward.

"Yeah, and she's also protecting Shark and trying to stop her from taking our numbers." He said as I understood the situation and took a big breath before looking at Rio again.

"Okay, Rio I understand but please be careful." I said as she gave me a wink and smile.

"Don't worry Ryan. I'll be careful for you." She said as I then blushed.

"Oh well isn't that sweet." We then heard Lotus say as we both looked over to her. "But that doesn't matter, I still will win this duel after all it's my turn." She said as she drew and played a familiar card, Rank Up Magic Barian's Force. She then ranked up her xyz monster Battlecruiser Dianthus and chaos xyz summoned Chaos Xyz Battleship Cherry Blossom. And as if to make things matters worse she used Cheery Blossom's chaos overlay unit to deal Rio damage by four hundred points per every card on the field, meaning she would lose the duel, as Cherry Blossom fired directly at her.

"Rio no!" I said as I could feel a tear coming down my face. This was what I was afraid of it was just like that night with Quattro, when I couldn't save her in time.

"Ryan I'm fine!" I heard Rio's voice as I looked up as the smoke cleared to see Rio still standing with five hundred life points left. I then grinned, this is where Rio's true dueling kicked in. It all started when she activated her face down Diamond Dust destroying the water monster on her field which was Blizzard Falcon and dealt damage to Lotus for each one destroyed. Now Lotus was down to just two thousand. But then Cherry Blossom attacked Rio directly but then Rio activated her trap card Ice Chain special summoning her Aurora Wing from her hand since it was a level four water attribute monster. Louts was annoyed by this as she attacked Aurora Wing again but Rio activated her monsters affect since it was destroyed she could special summon it from her graveyard.

"Alright Rio, give it all you got!" I said as Rio smiled as it was her turn. She started off by playing her spell card Monster Reborn summoning Blizzard Falcon. However Lotus active her face down she set her last turn Rose marker as it inflicted three hundred points. Now Rio was down two hundred life points. "Rio!" I shouted out again worried but then there was a chill in the air as she overlaid her two level four water monsters and xyz summoned Ice Beast Zerofyne which gained an additional four hundred attack points due to Lotus's field spell Zen Garden, but it was still four hundred attack points short of Cherry Blossom. But that wouldn't stop Rio as she activated her Ice Beast's special ability negating all the other face up cards on the field, which meant Cherry Blossom lost three hundred attack points with each negated card plus the effect of Zen Garden negated Cherry Blossom lost thirteen hundred attack points as Zerofyne was now the strongest monster on the field. "Oh boy you're in for it now Lotus." I said proud of Rio as Zerofyne was about to attack Cherry Blossom.

"Oh really?" Lotus said back as we all wondered what was next for her. "I activate Flower Judgement, your monster may have negated my face up cards but not my face down, now by sending all overlay units to the graveyard, Cherry Blossom gains eight hundred for each one." She said as Cherry Blossom then had thirty one hundred attack points.

"Oh no, it's now powerful then Zerofyne." I said.

"Not for long Ryan." Rio said "I activate the my facedown Freezing Point, now Cherry Blossom is powerless." She said as Cherry Blossom's attack power dropped to zero. "Now I'm taking one out of Ryan's book and riding the wave to victory!" She said as Zerofyne attacked Cherry Blossom as Lotus's life points dropped to zero and the Barian symbol on her forehead was gone.

"Alright, way to go Rio, you're a real ice queen!" Yuma shouted with joy but that didn't amuse Rio one bit.

"Excuse me?" Rio said as she looked mad at Yuma as he was then looked a bit scared.

"Well you know what I mean." He said as Rio then nodded.

"Yeah I know. I'm not like Reginald, I have a sense of humor you know." She said as Rio then walked over to me.

"Rio, look I'm…" I said as Rio then hugged me.

"Ryan, thanks for worrying about me." She said as she then broke the hug. "You were right, it was a little early to pick up my deck again. But it was like Yuma said I couldn't just let that possessed girl get hold of Reginald. I was also a bit scared without you or Reginald. But then when I saw you, that's what gave me the courage to keep going."

"Well the important thing is that you're okay now." I said "And not bad for your first time back." She then giggled at this before pulling me into another hug.

"Thanks Ryan." She said.

"Well that looks like a picture worth a thousand words." A familiar voice rang out as we looked to see Shark holding his d-gazer to us and showing the picture of Rio and me hugging. "I think I'll keep it." He said as I was then blushing.

"So wait you saw the whole thing?" Rio asked as Shark just looked at her.

"Glad you didn't need any pointers from me?" he teased as Rio then pouted.

"Oh puh-lease I don't need your help." She said as she crossed her arms. Soon we reunited with the rest of Yuma's gang. Apparently as long as Lotus was still under the Barians control the rest would've still been asleep unless we defeated her.

"You should've seen Rio in action Shark." Yuma said complementing our sister. "She's really tough and duels like a pro." He said as Rio and I silently laughed at this.

"Nah, if you get the time to know her she's really a softie." He said as we then heard a meow as we looked down to see a kitten.

"Oh no, not again." I muttered to myself as Rio then panicked and got behind Shark. I then just rolled my eyes and smiled at this. "Well I see something's never change." I said as everyone began to laugh.

**Coming soon: A side story to Barian Wars. A new girl arrives at school making Shark feel a little strange inside. But with the new girl brings new trouble as a strange force has taken over the school and the gang must come together to find out the cause of it. Will they be able to defeat this new foe, or will they have to bite the dust? Coming Soon: Shark Love Bites. **

**And next time on Barian Wars: Rise of the Barians: The gang soon becomes split over an argument accidently set by Ray, and no one is now speaking to each other! But can they be brought back together with the idea of the mysterious person named Girag, or is this another trap set up by the Barians? Next time on Barian Wars: Gaming for Friendship. **

**A/N: So yes I will be taking a break from Barian Wars to do the side story but don't worry I will be working on Barian Wars again once the side story is over. **

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and I'm back working on Barian Wars yay! So here we go everyone and enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zexal!**

**Chapter 6: Gaming Friendship**

**Ryan's POV**

"Finally another school day over!" I said with joy as the final bell rang. I heard Rio giggle as I blushed.

"Are you like this everyday Ryan?" She asked as I just chuckled nervously.

"Well most of the time." I said as we walked down the hall to meet up with Shark. But when we passed by Yuma's classroom we heard a commotion. "What's going on in there?" I said worried hoping Yuma or his friends weren't going to get into a fight.

"Well let's find out." Rio said as we entered the class room only to see Tori and Cathy getting into an argument. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder as I got spooked and turned around to see Luna, a new friend we made and Shark's new girlfriend.

"Ryan, please help me get out of here." She said as I was confused.

"Why, what's going on?" I asked. But before she could answer we both heard Rio speak up.

"If you're challenging me to a duel Cathy then I accept!" She said as I looked over to see her now arguing with Yuma's friends.

"Oh no!" I said covering my face in embracement as Rio then just turned around. "Come on Ryan, let's go!" She said with her arms still crossed. Before I followed her I looked back at Luna who was still staring at me with pleading eyes.

"Come on." I said as she then smiled in relief and followed me. When we walked out Rio was standing there with an annoyed looked on her face.

"Just so to let you know I have nothing to do with what went back there." Luna said as Rio soften her look and nodded and continue to walk.

"So what happened back there?" I asked Luna as she looked at me.

"It all started out when Ray wanted a cheerleader for the Numbers Club which wound up into an argument between Cathy and Tori which ended up having the boys involved." She said with a huge sigh. "At least I'm out of there." She said as she looked at Rio. "I see that Rio had her share in the argument." She said as I nodded.

"Yeah well I hope she as well as the others get over it." I said. After saying goodbye to Luna who called Kite to pick her up we then met up with Shark. Rio still hadn't spoke and sat in the back seat of Shark's bike.

"What happened?" Shark asked as I sighed.

"Don't ask." I said as I hopped in the new passenger car we ordered for Shark's motorcycle. The next day things still hadn't improved. All of Yuma's friends still refused to talk to each other and even Rio yelled at Yuma when all he wanted to do was to hang out. At dinner it was quiet as it was the night before. I thought back to what happened. How silly it was that everyone was arguing over a little thing, even with Rio getting involved. Her yelling at everyone who was supporting her while she was till in a deep sleep in the hospital. I slammed on the dinner table and looked at her. "You shouldn't be ignoring them Rio!" I yelled as I surprised Shark who was looking at me. "I can't believe you would just shun out all those who supported you when you were in the hospital!" She gave me a stern look as I still stared at her.

"I will stop ignoring them if Cathy apologizes for calling me a guppy." She said as I just looked at her.

"You, you are so stubborn!" I yelled as I looked at Shark. "May I please be excused?" I asked him as he nodded. I washed my dish and then headed up to my room. When I closed the door behind me I thought what I've done as a tear began to fall from my eye. "What have I done?" I said to myself. It was finally the weekend but I still didn't feel better as I entered the kitchen. It was quiet as Shark was looking at his deck and Rio was cooking. She looked at me as I gave her a smile but she just ignored me and went back to cooking as a frown came on my face. Just then the phone rang. "I got it." I said as I picked it up. "Kastle residence, Ryan speaking." I said politely as I looked on the screen next to the phone to see who it was.

"Hey good morning Ryan!" Yuma said as he appeared on the screen catching me by surprise.

"Yu-Yuma!" I said in surprise as Yuma smiled.

"Hey Ryan are you, Shark and Rio busy today?" He asked as I shook my head.

"No, we have nothing planned for today." I said as Yuma still had a joyful look on his face.

"Great, yet them together and meet us at the school at noon." He said as the screen then turned off.

"Meet them at the school at noon, for what?" I asked myself. After telling Shark and Rio, we arrived at the school only to see that besides Yuma and Ray were Tori, Cathy, Caswell, Bronk and Flip there as well along with a huge guy with a green Mohawk.

"Good Now everyone is here." Yuma said as the Mohawk guy stepped up

. "I would like to welcome you all to the very first annual Friendship Games!" He said as I was confused.

"The Friendship Games?" I asked in confusion.

"So everyone do you best!" Yuma said with a smile as I was still confused.

"Is that why we're all here?" I asked as Yuma nodded.

"If only I had some competition around." Rio said still mocking the others.

"When will this be over?" Shark said in an annoyed voice as I could tell he didn't want to be here.

"Look if we all have fun, we'll all be happy." Yuma said trying to get the event rolling.

"Alright now here are the rules for the games." The Mohawk guy said. "Each of you will play in teams. If you win you get a point and the top two teams with the most points advance to the finals." He said as he then announced the teams. "Shark and Yuma, Caswell and Flip, Tori and Cathy and finally Rio…" he said as I crossed my fingers hoping to partner up with her. "and Bronk." He said as I was shocked and disappointed not being on Rio's team.

"These are lousy teams!" Cathy complained.

"Well I like my team." Bronk said in a lovey dovey voice as I felt like I could gag.

"Oh please." I said to myself. "So what about me Yuma?" I asked him as he looked worried. "Well?" I said as I was starting to get annoyed.

"You can team up with me Ryan." A familiar voice said as we looked to see Luna.

"Hey, Luna what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Shark called me saying something big was going on at the school so I wanted to see what was up." She said as she then struck a pose. "And I heard you wanted a partner so here I am!" She said.

"Sorry Luna, but you can't join." Yuma said as Luna wined.

"Why not?" She asked.

"The event was only made for four teams and if we have five it would be an uneven number." He said as Luna looked upset.

"But you two can join me and Girag on commentary." Ray said as I looked at the Mohawk guy.

_So that's his name. _I thought to myself as I then heard Luna sigh.

"Alright, we'll join you." She said as I nodded.

"Oh yeah, one more thing." Ray said as we all looked at him. "The winner will be the Numbers club cheerleader." He said as I just sighed in embarrassment knowing that this whole thing was for the cheerleader job. Soon the event was underway, they participating in skydiving, beach volleyball, tennis, pink pong, and wrestling. I really enjoyed it when Shark knocked the volleyball into Bronks face as that made my day. Soon all the events were completed.

"You know this was kind of fun." I said.

"Yeah." Luna agreed. "It's nice to see them all working together instead of arguing." She said. "Still I wish I was Shark's partner." She pouted as I agreed.

"Yeah, I wish I teamed up with Rio instead of her teaming up with Bronk." I said as I then looked over to see Rio talking with Tori and Cathy. I then it was time to apologize to her as I then walked over.

"Hey Rio?" I asked as she looked at me. "Sorry for yelling at you yesterday." I said as she then smiled.

"That's okay Ryan I forgive you." She said as a frown was on her face. "You were right when you said I was stubborn." She said as a smile reappeared on her face. "But that's over now, right?" She said as I smiled back.

"Right." I said.

"Alright, time to announce the two teams advancing to the finals." Girag said as we all turned our attention to him.

"Our two teams are, Shark and Yuma, and Tori and Cathy." We were all surprised.

"But Tori and Cathy didn't score a point." I said as Girag looked at me.

"Well there was one more rule that I forgot to mention. Any all-girl teams get a ten point bonus." He said as we were all still confused. "Now will Tori and Cathy please come with me to receive a special prize." He said as Tori and Cathy followed him into the school as Yuma and Ray got ready for the final event. While those five were all busy the rest of us noticed Shark and Luna leaving.

"Hey Shark, where are you going?" I asked as he looked at me.

"Me and Luna are going into town, this thing was getting boring anyway." He responded as both he and Luna walked away. Soon the five returned as it was time for the final event. On one side was Yuma and on the other Tori and Rio who were being awfully quiet. The field was a baseball themed field.

"Hey where did Shark go?" Yuma asked.

"I'm sorry, our brother has left the building." Rio said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah he bailed while you all were getting ready." I said.

"I hate to see a quitter." Yuma said as he turned to Girag. "Well it looks like your my partner." He said as I was disappointed again seeing Yuma picked Girag over me. The duel soon began as Yuma played a pretty weak duel monster and a facedown. It was Cathy's turn her team as she summoned Cat Girl and attacked Yuma's monster. Since this was a tag team duel both Girag and Yuma shared Life Points as theirs dropped to thirty one hundred. It was soon Girag's turn for the team as he played a monster called Magic Hand and set his card facedown. As it was Tori's turn I realized something was wrong.

"Hey have you guys noticed that both Tori and Cathy have been emotionless all duel." I said.

"I've noticed it too Ryan." Rio said. "They haven't been fighting or arguing." She said as she then gasped. "Oh no!" She said as I looked at her.

"What is it Rio?" I asked.

"It's here, its controlling Tori and Cathy." She said as I gasped and got up from where we both were sitting to warn Yuma and Girag but it was too late. Tori already had her Little Fairy out on the field with its level increased and xyz summoned her ace monster Fairy Cheer Girl and then we saw it. In her hand was Rank Up Magic Barian's Force. She used it as it controlled both her and Cathy and chaos xyz summoning Dark Fairy. She attacked with it and activated its effect as both Yuma and Girag had only eleven hundred Life Points left. As it was Yuma and Girag's turn.

"Yuma better do something quick." I said. As Yuma begun his turn I saw a look in his eyes that he was determined to rescue his two friends. After playing Gagaga Girl, he activated his Level Lifter spell card sending Gagaga Magician to the graveyard so Gagaga Girl's level was the same as it by the effect. He then used Monster Reborn to bring back Gagaga Magician to his field and xyz summoned Utopia. And since Gagaga Girl was used as an Overlay Unit, Tori's Chaos monster's attack power was brought down to zero. Then Yuma activated Girag's facedown Hand Power banishing his Magic Hand that Tori destroyed earlier doubling Utopia's attack power enough to wipe out all of Tori and Cathy's Life Points and ending the duel and the Barian's possession of the two girls. "Its over." I said in relief as we all went down to see if they were alright.

"Hey Yuma, let's start our duel." Tori said as she had forgotten what happened earlier.

"Yeah lets duel." Cathy agreed as Yuma began to back up real slowly and then ran off with an angry Tori and Cathy chasing him as we all laughed. With the games now over, we both called Shark as he was already nearby saying he just dropped off Luna. We then saw him arrive as we went over to him.

"So did anything excited happen?" He asked as both me and Rio looked at each other nervously.

"Well you could say that." I said.

"We saw a pretty good duel but Yuma and that Mohawk guy won." Rio said as Shark looked at us.

"Okay, well hop on you two." He said as we hopped on the motorcycle, put our helmets on and headed home.

**Next time on Barian Wars Rise of the Barians: A normal day for the Kastle family turns into a rescue when Rio senses a new Barian energy attacking Yuma. They three race and arrive at a duel between Yuma and a duelist from Barian World. But as all that is going on Ryan discovers a shadowy person hidden nearby. Is this new person friend or foe? Next time on Rise of the Barians: Dragon's Shadow**

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome to the next chapter of Barian Wars. So in this chapter will introduce Mizar and the mysterious person that has been following Ryan around. So I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zexal!**

**Chapter 7: Dragon's Shadow**

**Ryan's POV**

"How long is she going to take?" I heard Shark said in annoyance. Today were at Heartland Mall where Rio was going shopping for some new clothes to wear while the two of us stayed outside.

"Come on Shark, let her take her time." I said putting a hand on my brother's shoulder. "After all, this is her first time in a while." Shark then sighed and looked at me.

"I know." He said. At that very moment Rio walked out with two bags in both her hands.

"I'm back!" She said in a cheerful voice as I smiled.

"Finally, Ryan and I have been waiting here forever." He said as Rio gave a pout look.

"Oh calm down Reginald." She said as she then gasped and dropped her bags. Shark and I both looked at her with concern as she had that look. It was the same one that she had when Rio and Cathy were under the Barian's control.

"It's coming this way." She said in an ominous voice. "It's flying this way. Total destruction and nothing will be spared." She said as both Shark and I looked at each other confused at what she meant. I shook my head as I was confused as we looked back at her.

"What's coming?" Shark asked. I then put a hand on Rio.

"Rio tell us, where is it flying to?" I asked as she looked at me with those blank pink eyes.

"It's headed towards Yuma!" She said as we both gasped. She then shook her head as it looked like it returned to normal. I then put my hand off her shoulder.

"Whatever it is Rio talked about, its after Yuma." I said as Shark looked at me.

"We better go check." He said as I took out my D-Visor and called Yuma's home number. But when it answered it was Yuma's sister Kari as I asked for Yuma.

"Oh I'm sorry Ryan, but Yuma isn't here." She responded.

"Well do you know where he is?" I asked as she nodded.

"Yeah, my grandmother send him and Tori up to Master Roku's place. But why are you asking? He better not be in trouble." She said with an angry look on her face, as I began to get nervous as I had to make something up.

"No it's just that I borrowed something from him the other day, and I need to return it to him." I said as Kari soften her look.

"Well okay." She said.

"Thanks Kari." I said as we both hung up as I took of my visor and looked at Shark and Rio. "He's at Master Roku's place." I said as Shark put a hand to his chin.

"So how do we get there?" Shark asked.

"I know." Rio said with a determined look on her face. "I will guide us by sensing where the attack is." We then both looked at each other and nodded.

"Okay then, let's go!" Shark said as all three of us hopped on his motorcycle and rode off. Thanks to Rio's guidance we made our way to where the duel was as we both looked up to see the sky was crimson. We then stopped to see Tori next to us. The three of us looked up to see Yuma inside a sphere field like the one Dr. Faker had created, except this one was crimson red. We looked to see who was dueling Yuma as we looked to see a boy that looked older then Yuma with blond hair he was wearing white pants along with a white long-sleeved shirt and a gray vest with long gray gloves and he was with a dragon on his side of the field

"Who's that?" I wondered as I then heard rustling in nearby bushes. While everyone was distracted by the duel I went to investigate. When I went to where the sound was coming from I heard a thump from behind me. I turned around to see a clocked figure. Worried it was Dumon, I activated my duel disk to defend myself. The figure put their hands up.

"It's okay you can trust me, I'm a friend." A feminine voice said as I stood my ground unconvinced.

"I won't know that for sure until I see your face." I said as the cloaked figure nodded and put their hands on the hood and lifted it. I then saw a girl with blond hair and wearing sunglasses. She then took them off to reveal a pair of blue eyes.

"There, now do you trust me?" She asked as I nodded and deactivated my duel disk. "It's nice to finally meet you, Ryan Oliver." She said as I was stunned at how she knew my name.

"How do you know my name?" I said as she giggled.

"I know because I looked up your duel profile." She said as I was then embarrassed. I shook the feeling off as I looked at her.

"Okay you know my name, mind if you give me yours?" I asked as she then had a serious look on her face.

"I'm sorry Ryan, but for your protection I can't reveal that." She said as I nodded. "But you can call me Lightning."

"Okay Lightning, what brings you all the way out here?" I said as she looked back up in the sky to where Yuma and the blonde boy where dueling.

"I've been following that Barian who calls himself Mizar." She said as I gasped.

"So that guys from Barian World?" I asked as she nodded.

"I've been tracking Barian energy since I first game to Heartland." She said as I looked at her.

"So how do you know about the Barians?" I asked as I then noticed a string around her neck as she pulled out from beneath her cloak to reveal a small blue crystal hanging from the end.

"I am working for someone to track down the Barians and he gave me this." She said. "Whenever it glows red it means that a Barian is nearby." I nodded and understood but I still had so many other questions. But before I could ask rumble shook the ground as we looked up to see Yuma now fainted from the dragons attack.

"Yuma!" I muttered to myself as I then looked back at Lightning. "Okay so who's that dragon? I've never seen it before." Lightning then looked at me.

"Mizar calls it Number One Hundred and Seven Galaxy Eyes Tachyon Dragon." She said as I gasped.

"Hold on your saying that that monster is a number over one hundred and a Galaxy Eyes?" I asked as she nodded.

"Yes, why?" She said as I looked up.

"Well let's just say I know someone who also has a Galaxy Eyes." I said. I didn't want to tell her about the two monsters with the one hundred number mark in my dreams or about the number cards. At that moment as if on cue I then saw Kite along with his sister Luna arriving as they landed where Shark, Rio and Tori were. "Kite's here." I said as I then felt strange. "I feel strange. It's as if I can feel both energies of Kite and Mizar's dragons." I said as I looked to see the duel monster spirit of Kite's dragon. Then Kite got absorbed into the sphere field as he then took over for Yuma. We then looked on as Kite pulled of a combination to get Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon out. Then both dragons roared as they let out a surging energy. "Hey Lightning, you okay?" I asked the girl as she looked at me and nodded. Then Kite attacked Mizar's dragon activating its ability sending both to banished. Then Kite ended the battle phase returning both Galaxy Eyes dragons to return and Kite's to increase its attack power. But then Mizar activated his spell card to add an overlay to activate its effect which negated all of Photon Dragon special abilities and its attack points returned to normal. _Could those two number cards I seen in my dreams have the same effects? _I thought to myself as Kite set a card to end his turn and it was Mizar's turn. He began his turn by playing a spell card that made it along with Kite's facedown to become Tachyon Dragon's overlay units. "Oh no, now he can activate his dragon's effect again." I said as Mizar then played a quick spell that made his dragon immune to spell and traps. Then he attacked and destroyed Photon Dragon. Then he activated his Tachyon Dragon's effect again gaining one thousand attack points. "Aw man that means Mizar's going to win this." I said as Mizar's dragon attacked. But just as we thought it was all over we saw that Kite still had five hundred life points left. Kite reveled that he removed Photon Spector from his graveyard to summon Photon Dragon Back but with one thousand less attack points and being not destroyed by Tachyon.

"Well I'll say this about your friend," Lightning said. "He sure doesn't give up." She said as I understood. Kite wasn't someone who would just give up whether it was his family or his friends. It was then Kites turn activating Monster Reborn to bring back Photon Thrasher from his graveyard and then summoned Photon Circle. Then he activated Upshift targeting his dragon which made his two other monsters levels, match the one his dragon as he glowed a red aura as I grinned.

"Now it's time." I said. He then overlaid his three level eights and xyz summoned Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon. And since his other dragon was used as an Overlay Unit, Tachyon's special abilities were negated as well. "Alright, now Mizar's dragon's ability as a number is negated. Kite may have a shot after all." I said as Kite continued his turn using an Overlay Unit to take away all of Tachyon's. He then attacked and destroyed Mizar's dragon cutting the long haired blonde's life points in half. "Well way to go Kite." I said with a smile as Kite ended his turn.

"Unless there isn't anything else Mizar could do, Kite's got this one in the bag." Lightning said as I nodded.

"Yeah, that Galaxy-Eyes user wannabe is going to regret messing with us." I said. It was Mizar's turn as we both saw him smile as he then played a Monster Reborn card of his own bringing back Tachyon. "Oh no, its back." I said with worry. To make matters worse a red crystal that Mizar was wearing around his neck glowed.

"Go Barian Battlemorph!" he shouted as he changed form. In his new form Mizar had a white mask face along with yellow skin and a bronze like skirt hanging from his side. I was terrified at what I saw.

"No, it can't be, it just can't!" I said curling up in fear remembering the colored figure from my dreams taking Shark and Rio away from me.

"Ryan, are you okay?" I heard Lighting's voice but I ignored it covering my head.

"My worst nightmare, its coming true." I said as I just stood there frightened of Mizar's true Barian form. "Is this, is this what that Dumon guy is like?" I said still scared. There was a bright light as I looked up seeing Mizar activating Rank-Up Magic Barian's Force to rank up his number into a chaos number. But as it was summoned the entire sphere field shook. Then Mizar disappeared just as the sphere field began to collapse. Kite made out safely thanks to Orbital but Yuma was still falling I saw my brother run out to reach him. But as he caught him he hung on to the ledge but began to fall. My eyes widen as I then sprung from Lightning's hiding place to rescue him. I jumped down for Shark and Yuma as I then turned my body around. "Mermailain Artillery: Grabble Mode!" I said as my trident appeared as the head piece lanced to the edge as I just managed to grab hold of my brother.

"Ryan!" He called out as I smiled. But just as we were about to climb out, the ledge once again gave way as we fell into the darkness.

**To Be Continued…**

**Next time on Barian Wars: Rise of the Barians: Having survived their encounter with Mizar; Yuma, Ryan and Shark recover in the hospital. But at the same time both Yuma and Ryan's confidence is shaken and Shark decides to duel Yuma try to use it to regain confidence in both his friend and his brother. Will it be enough? Next time on Rise of the Barians: A Duel of Confidence.**

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome back to Barian Wars Rise of the Barians. So now time to finish the cliffhanger, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zexal! **

**Chapter 8: A Duel of Confidence**

_Ryan was running away from something. As a shadow loomed over him he looked up to see Tachyon Dragon, and atop of him was Mizar in his Barian form. Mizar let out an evil roaring laugh as he looked down at his victim. _

_"__What's the matter Ryan, don't you want to play with my dragon? He's so eager to play with you?" He said as he laughed again. "In fact, my dragon is more hungry then playful, and he's hungry for a fish man!" He said as Ryan then tripped. As Ryan tried to get up he looked up to see the wisteria colored humanoid figure. Ryan panicked as he heard a loud thump as he looked behind him to see Mizar and his dragon. As he looked back to wisteria color. _

_"__It's over Ryan, you are lost and your brother and sister belong to us." He said as the same two duel monsters with the one hundred numbers on them. "Now finish him." The figure said as all three over hundred monster began to glow. _

**Ryan's POV**

"AHHH!" I said as I sprung up panting.

"Ryan!" I heard Rio's voice as I looked up at her.

"Rio? Where, where am I?" I said as I looked around checking my surroundings. I saw that I was in a room with a window to the side of me.

"You're in the hospital." She explained. "You, Reginald and Yuma all took a nasty fall. Luckily for you Kite and Orbital rescued you." She said as I took a sigh of relief. I then looked around the room. "Are you okay Ryan, you were panting in your sleep before you woke up screaming." She said sounding worried for me.

"Yeah I'm okay. But where are Shark and Yuma?" I said looking back at her.

"They're in the other room next door to you." She answered as she then looked at the clock. "I've got to get to school Ryan, I'll bring you back your homework. See ya later!" She said running out of the room as I waved goodbye to her. Then the room then got quiet as I pondered at what happened. That Mizar guy, he was from Barain World like Dumon. And he had an xyz monster that was both a Galaxy Eyes and a number. But unlike the ones Yuma and I have seen this one was over one hundred. During my stay with Yuma, Astral told me that there were only one hundred number cards representing his one hundred missing memories. But that was the least of my worries, what worried me the most was Mizar. He looked so strong and with a powerful number monster at his disposal. He was able to take out both Yuma and Kites monster, and if Rank-Up Magic Barian's Force worked, it would've taken Kite out as well. I then turned to see my own deck on a nightstand. I reached out for it but just then my hand shook. I then pulled back my hand as it was still shaking as I grasped it with my other.

"Am I not strong enough?" I said. "Can I really defeat a Barian like Dumon or Mizar when I get a chance?" I then fell back on the bed I was laying on as I looked up at the ceiling. The next day I was still in my hospital bed looking through my deck still thinking about the past few days. Just then I heard a knock on the door as I looked up to see Shark.

"Ryan, come with me." He said as I nodded. After getting my clothes on, I walked out with him out onto the rooftops of the hospital building.

"Shark what are we doing up here?" I asked as Shark just smirked and pulled something out from his pocket, Yuma's pendent. "Shark, why do you have Yuma's pendent?" I asked as he looked at me.

"Because, I needed it to lure him out here to show both of you." He said as I was confused at what he meant. But before I could ask what is was, Yuma then appeared. "So you showed up, good." He said as I looked over to Yuma.

"What's the point of bringing me up here Shark? Why do you have my golden key?" Yuma asked.

"That's not important right now." Shark said as an evil grin appeared on his face. "The point is I have it and you're never going to get it back, unless you're going to defeat me in a duel." He said as I gasped and stepped forward.

"No, Shark." I said not wanting a repeat of what happened. "I won't let you walk down this same path again." I said.

"Ryan, let him." Dine's voice said as she appeared next to me. "This is something Shark has to do."

"She's right Ryan." Gaios's voice then sounded as I looked up to see him. "Unlike like last time Shark wouldn't have taken it unless it was for a reason. The least you can do is trust him." He said as I nodded.

"Okay." I said as the duel then began as we put on our duel gear and was ready. Yuma started out by placing a monster face down on his field and ended his turn

"That's it? Only one lousy move? You're not trying to win, your just scared of losing." He said.

"There's nothing wrong about playing it safe Shark." Yuma responded.

"That's weird," I said "Yuma has never played any duel safe before. In all his past duels I've seen, Yuma was willing to go all out, but something is different this time." I then gasped realizing what it was. "Could Yuma's confidence have gone down like mine?" I said as I saw my brother toss Yuma's key over to him.

"See, we told you Shark didn't take the key unless it was for a reason." Dine said as I looked at her. Just then it began to rain as I looked up. Then I turned my attention back to duel as Shark activated Fish Spawn sacrificing one thousand of his Life Points to summon two Fish Spawn Tokens. He then sacrificed them to summon out his Big Whale to activate its special ability and flip Yuma's face down monster face up which was Gogogo Golem. Big Whale's effect also allowed my brother to summon out Drill Barnacle from his hand since it was a level four or lower monster. Then by activating another spell card Tri Slice he special summoned three Starfish monsters. He then overlaid his first two Starfish to xyz summon Aero Shark, and his remaining Starfish along with Drill Barnacle to summon out Black Ray Lancer.

"Whoa, looks like Shark is going all out." I said and I wasn't kidding. Because he then activated Aero Shark dealing damage to Yuma by four hundred life points for every card in my brother's hand so Yuma lost eight hundred Life Points. Then he activated his lancer's ability negating Yuma's golem's special ability and attacking both it and Yuma as he was now down to only eleven hundred points. "That's it, I've got to do something!" I said.

"Not yet Ryan." Gaios said as I looked up at him.

"But Gaios, Yuma is getting clobbered out there in the condition he's in." I said as the giant Mermail looked down at me.

"So would you, since both you and Yuma are having the same feeling of doubt." He said as I just stood there and looked back at the duel.

"I've never thought of that." I said as the duel progressed on. It was Yuma's turn as he summoned Gogogo Giant and activated his giant's special ability to bring back his golem in defense position. But that also put his giant in defense mode as well as he then played the spell card Gogogo Talisman shielding him from any damage he took from Shark's monsters as well as effect damage since he had two Gogogo monsters.

"Those moves won't help you Yuma." Shark said. "Nothing will because you're a coward Yuma. Face it your letting your fears rule you!" He said as I gasped.

"Letting your fears rule you?" I said repeating Shark's words. "Have I really let my fears ruled me."

"That goes for you too Ryan!" I heard Shark calling out to me. "I've seen you how you hesitate to pick up your own deck. I don't know what's gotten over you, but that's the reason I'm dueling Yuma, to show you that acting like a coward won't save your from anything!" he said.

"He's right." I said to myself. "I've been afraid because of what I've seen in my dreams and what happened when Mizar showed his true self." I said as I then clinched my fists. "Well no more. I won't be afraid I have to be brave when it comes to facing the Barians. But not just for myself, but for Yuma, Astral, my brother Shark, my sister Rio and all my friends." I said as I looked over to Yuma. "Come on Yuma I know you can beat my brother!" I said as I then heard Shark laugh.

"Unfortunately he can't, because I'm going to be the one who beats him." Shark said as his next turn began. Since Yuma controlled two monsters, my brother summoned out Panther Shark. Then he activated his Panter Shark's ability by special summoning Eagle Shark. Then he overlaid both and xyz summoned, Shark Fortress which was almost as big as Shark Drake. He then activated his equip spell Sharkify equipping it to Black Ray Lancer to become a Shark monster.

"Awe man, with three shark monsters, Shark could activate Shark Fortress's nasty special ability." I said remembering its effect from the many times Shark and I dueled. Shark then attacked with all three monsters but thanks to Yuma's Talisman spell card Gogogo Giant and Golem were safe on the first attack, but his giant didn't survive its second attack as it was destroyed by Shark's lancer. "Oh no here it comes." I said as he activated his Shark Fortress's ability using an Overlay Unit to allow Aero Shark to attack again and destroyed Yuma's golem and at the same time destroying his Talisman spell card since Yuma had no other Gogogo monsters on the field. He then activate his fortress's effect again giving his lancer the ability to attack again since it was now a shark monster. I held my breath as Black Shark Lancer attacked Yuma. Then I looked to see Astral appear next to Yuma who was on the ground. But then Yuma activated Gagaga Gardna and discarded a card from his hand to prevent it from being destroyed but Yuma still dealt damage as he was now down to one hundred life points. But as Shark's turn ended and Yuma's turn began the look on his face showed that he was ready for a comeback. "Do it Yuma." I said. Yuma then summoned out Gambara Knight and overlaid his two level four monsters to xyz summon Heroic Champion-Excalibur a monster Nistro gave him during the duel carnival. Then by activated Magnum Sheild he increased Excalibur's attack equal to its defense points. Then by using all of its overlay units, Yuma then doubled its attack power up to eight thousand. And since Yuma had Life Points lower than five hundred, he attacked and destroyed Shark Fortress ending the duel. "Way to go Yuma!" I cheered on as he looked over to me and gave me a thumbs up.

"Ryan, now do you see why we didn't allow you to get involved in their duel?" Gaios asked as I looked up at him and nodded.

"Yeah, you wanted me to stay out because this was something Shark wanted to show Yuma but also show me as well when I didn't know it." I said.

"And?" Dine said as I looked at her.

"And now I know that I shouldn't be afraid of things like the Barians. That I should be more brave for my friends and family." I said as I then looked to see Yuma trying to hug Shark as I laughed a bit. "Dine, Gaios, thank you." I said.

"Oh don't thank us, thank your brother." Gaios said as I nodded and went off to join my brother and my friend.

**Next time on Barian Wars Rise of the Barians: It's an all-out duel battle royal! The Kastle family along with Donovan and Luna team up with Yuma to face off against a group of Barian brainwashed students. But in the mist of this Alito a new friend of Yuma's appears to help and reveals that he's from Barian World as well and challenges him to a duel! Can Yuma defeat this person from Barian World? Next time on Rise of the Barians: Barian Boxing Battle. **

**A/N: I appologise if you were all wanted to see Ryan duel alongside Yuma but as the preview for next chapter will show Ryan will duel. But this won't be the only time he will duel as Ryan will duel someone as the story progress on. But all that will be reviled in time. So until next time,**

**This is DisneyAnimefan94,signing out. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome back to Barian Wars. Sorry for the wait, hope you all enjoy this one. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zexal! **

**Chapter 9: Barian Battle Boxer **

**Ryan's POV**

"Ah, another school day." I said as I was walking down the school hall with Shark and Rio. It had been a while since the Mizar incident that landed me, my brother and Yuma in the hospital. Shark and I were released early but Yuma stayed behind for a few more days.

"Hey look, there's Tori." Rio said pointing at the green haired girl. "Let's go say hi." We all then walked over to her. "Hi Tori." She said as Yuma's friend turned around and smiled when she saw us.

"Oh hi you guys. How are you?" She asked as Rio smiled.

"We're all fine, thanks for asking." My sister responded politely. "By the way Yuma's supposed to be back at school today right?" She asked as Tori nodded.

"Yeah, even though he's a klutz, it's going to be great having him back." She said as we all then laughed. But then Rio then gasped and had that look in her eye as the mysterious crimson aura surrounded her.

"There is a danger nearby." She began saying in a creepy tone of voice.

"What danger Rio?" I asked, confused when she always goes in the same trance whenever the Barians are around.

"The darkness, it threatens the light. And it's coming for Yuma." She continued. As we all were confused, as I looked back at her.

"Rio, where is Yuma?" I asked as she then closed her eyes to concentrate. She then opened them with a gasp.

"Yuma is near the loading zone near the docks." She said as I looked at Shark and Tori.

"We all better head over there." I said with everyone's nod of approval as we snuck off the school grounds. We all soon arrived at the loading zone which was filled with lots and lots of crates. "Okay we all better split up and find Yuma." I said as everyone nodded as I went with Shark one way, and Tori and Rio the other. After looking for a few minutes, we found Yuma along with Ray surrounded by other Heartland Middle School students, who had the Barian symbol on their forehead. I looked to Shark as he nodded to me and I nodded back as we charged them.

"Hey Yuma, head up!" Shark called out as we jumped and landed next to the two.

"Shark, Ryan?" Yuma said in confusion as I turned around and gave him a thumbs up.

"My brother and I heard there was a duel nearby, so we couldn't miss out on it." He said.

"He's not the only one." Tori's voice rang out as we saw both her and Rio.

"If you're going to take these guys on…." Rio said as Tori finished her line.

"Then you'll need some girl power!" She finished.

"Hey what about us?" A male voice rang out.

"Yeah, we want a piece of the action too." A female voice said as we both looked up to see both Luna and Donovan standing as the jumped down.

"Luna, what are you doing here?" Shark asked as Luna then turned to him.

"Come on Sharky, can't your girlfriend offer you some help?" She said as my brother blushed and looked away.

"And what are you here for Donovan?" I asked him.

"I'm here with my dad to pick up some new duel cards that we ordered, when I saw all of you here." He said.

"Well welcome to the team everyone." Yuma said as we all put on our duel disks and d-visors.

"Let's Duel!" We all shouted. One by one, our most powerful duel monsters were on the field taking out duelists one by one. However we then heard Yuma yell out as we all looked to see Vector holding him down. I then saw why he was doing it. The Barian symbol laid on his own forehead.

"Oh no, Ray's been taken over by the Barians!" I said as we then heard a laugh. We all looked to see something materialize in front of Yuma. It was the green haired Mohawk guy from before.

"Hey you're the one from before." Yuma said. "Are you in the same mess with these guys too?" The Mohawk guy then flashed an evil grin.

"You could say that." He said as he held up the Rank-Up spell card. "In fact I'm running this joint." He said as I gasped.

"Hold on, are you saying you're the one involved in all those previous attacks on us?" I said as the guy just laughed.

"Very smart kid, I Girag of Barian World am the one behind this whole little show!" He said with an evil laugh.

"Another barian." I said as I now counted three so far we've encountered, since the end of the duel carnival.

"And now set your sites on Yuma!" He commanded the other possessed students. "Summon your monster's and prepare to attack." He said as all of the possessed students summoned out a horde of monsters as they attacked.

"Oh no, with Yuma pinned down by Ray, he can't call anymore moves." I said.

"But I can!" A voice echoed out. We then saw something materialize in front of Yuma, as it was someone who was wearing a school uniform and bearing a hairstyle similar to my brother. "Yuma I'll handle this." He said as he activated a spell card called Lightning Flinch sacrificing three thousand of his life points to prevent Yuma from taking damage.

"Alito, are you okay?" Yuma asked the boy.

"But, why are you helping him?" Girag asked stunned and confused. Apparently he somehow knew this Alito person.

"That's none of your concern Girag." Alito said as he took his next turn, activating Brain Reboot returning all the monsters on the field to the duelists hands and inflict five hundred points of damage to each of the duelist by the combined Levels ending the battle royal as all the students were freed from the barian's possession.

"Game over." I said silently as I looked on as Girag continue to yell at Alito, telling him that they needed Yuma's numbers to save Barian World. We were all surprised and confused that Alito was also a barian. However Alito convinced Girag to back off saying that he would do this the honorable way as Girag then disappeared.

"So the barians are after the numbers to save their home world." I said to myself as I pondered on the thought. "The question is why?" However the time to think about that was over as Yuma accepted Alito's challenge as he activated a Barian Sphere Field, the same one Yuma and Mizar were dueling in.

"Well it looks like Yuma's going through with this." Shark said as I nodded. Suddenly I saw something in the corner of my eye as I turned to see Lightning. She looked to see me with the others but she gave me the motion to keep quiet as I nodded. The duel was intense as both Alito and Yuma xyz summoned their powerful xyz monsters Alito had Battlin' Boxer Lead Yoke, and Yuma had Number 39: Utopia. During the end of Yuma's first turn, Alito activated Overlay Flash removing an Overlay Unit from Lead Yoke to negate Utopia's effects and increases Lead Yoke's attack points by eight hundred due to its effect. It was then back and forth for both Alito and Yuma on Alito's turn, countering each trap card they activate until Alito had the upper hand and destroyed Utopia.

"Wow, those guys looked totally in sync with each other." I said astounded at what I was watching. "One card after another, they just kept countering until one gave in." It was then Yuma's turn. He activated Xyz Revenge bringing back Utopia and steeling an Overlay Unit form Lead Yoke to attach it to him.

"That was one risky move." I said looking at the attack board for Alito's monster. "Now Lead Yoke will be tough to beat." Then Yuma activated his last facedown doubling Utopia's attack points since Alito's monster gained attack points. Then Utopia attacked and destroyed Lead Yoke. "Alright, Yuma is now in the driver's seat to win this." I said with a grin.

"Don't count on it yet Ryan." Shark said as we all looked at him. "Trust me, this duel isn't over yet and anything could happen." As we all looked back up at them in the sphere field.

"So, Yuma could still loose." Tori said worried for Yuma. So the duel went on as it was Alito's turn with both of them still pumped up.

"I never thought those two could be so alike." Rio noticed.

"Yeah, there like a couple of loose cannons." I said agreeing with her. Alito had managed to get two Battlin' Boxer monsters, Battlin' Boxer Switchitter and Battlin Boxer Headgeared due to card Battlin' Boxing Spirits effect to bring back one monster by sending the top card in his deck to the graveyard. He then activated Switchitter's effect, making it count as two monsters when xyz summoning he overlaid his three level four monsters and xyz summoned Number 105: Battlin' Boxer Star Cestus. I stood there terrified still thinking of the two one hundred numbers that haunt my dreams.

"Ryan?" I heard Rio's voice breaking the trance I was in as I looked at her. "You okay?" She asked concerned for me as I nodded. Star Cestus attacked Utopia but just when Yuma was going to counter it by activating Utopia's special ability, Alito activated Star Cestus's special ability since Utopia still had more attack points then Star Cestus, he removed one overlay unit to stop the attack from being negated, stopping Star Cestus from being destroyed and the damage he took went to Yuma instead leaving him at five hundred life points. We were all surprised when it was Yuma's turn when the sphere field glow as Yuma and Astral zexal morphed.

"Wow." I whispered amazed at what I saw. Then Yuma activated a spell card called Xyz Treasure to draw card by the number of xyz monster. Since their were two xyz monster Yuma drawed two cards. He then performed a chaos xyz evolution to summon Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray. "I wonder why Yuma would play Utopia Ray now?" I asked.

"It's simple Ryan." Shark began explaining. "Star Cestus can only activate its effect when it battles an opposing monster with more attack points. But since both have the same amount Alito can't activate its effect." Yuma then attacked and destroyed both Utopia Ray and Star Cestus. Then Yuma activated Xyz Stand to bring back Utopia Ray.

"Well, it looks like Yuma can still win this." I said. But it was all too soon as Alito activated his own Xyz Stand to bring back Star Cestus. As it was Alito's turn, he glowed a bright red as he turned into his barian from which was red color. I was still a bit scared whenever I saw the barian form appear.

"Ryan, are you sure you're okay?" Rio asked as I looked at her.

"Yeah because it looks like you've seen a ghost." Shark said.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." I said reassuring my brother and sister. Then Alito activated the same card Yuma activated as he then activated Rank-Up Magic Barian's Force to rank up Star Cestus into Comet Cestus. He then activated Comet Cestus's effect using its only overlay unit to destroy Utopia Ray and inflict damage to Yuma equal to its attack points. "Oh no, if this hits all game over for Yuma." I said as Tori then cried out for her friend. Just when we thought it was all over, Yuma once again came through activating his trap card Overtraining to prevent Number 39's destruction. However Alito still attacked with Comet Cestus as Yuma only had two hundred life points left. "Man, both sides just won't quit." I said as I clinched my fist. "Come on Yuma, win this." It was Yuma's turn as he summoned Zexal Weapon-Eagle Claw, attaching it to Utopia Ray and boosting its attack by two thousand. Then Alito activated his Battlin Boxer Counterpunch's special ability in his graveyard, banishing the monster to use a trap from Yuma's graveyard. From their each player once again counter the other using a trap card as Yuma came though at the end wiping out the rest of Alito's life points. "He did it." I said as I then looked over to where Lightning was as she was gone. _Lightning, just who are you? _I thought to myself as I then turned back to Yuma who was helping up Alito. They were having a conversation as a portal appeared and Alito disappeared into it. Just as we were wondering where Alito had gone to, Astral then fell on the ground feeling weak.

"Astral, what's wrong?" Yuma said as we all stood their concerned for our friend.

**Next time on Barian Wars: Rise of the Barians, a misunderstanding between two siblings leads to a duel between Shark and Rio with Ryan unable to choose a side and trying to hold back his feelings for Rio as Bronk cheers her on. Can Rio defeat Shark and Ryan keep his feelings for Rio a secret? Next time on Rise of the Barians: Triple Sibling Split. **

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 and welcome back to Barian Wars. Now we are close to the end of Part I. So thanks to everyone for reading and supporting this story so far. So enjoy this little filler chapter. Enjoy everyone. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zexal! **

**Chapter 10: Triple Sibling Split**

**Ryan's POV**

It was just another day at school as I was walking to my classroom. All around me girls were whispering and I looked to see some boys where crying. "Wonder what's gotten into all of them?" I said to myself and just shrugged it off. As I went into my classroom and sat down in my seat I overheard two girls in front of me saying something.

"Hey did you here, Yuma and Rio are apparently dating." One of them said as my eyes widen.

"Yeah, who would've thought those two would end up in a relationship." The other one responded.

"Yuma and Rio, dating?" I said to myself as I then shook my head. "There's no way those two could be dating." I said as I tried to calm myself down. "Someone must've started a rumor to get back at them." I said. It was soon break time as I found Rio standing out on the balcony.

"Hey Rio, did you here?" I asked her as she turned around with an annoyed look on her face.

"Yeah, I've heard. Someone started a rumor about Yuma and I are dating." She said as I saw a fiery look in her eyes.

"Yeah, pretty ridiculous right?" I said with a nervous chuckle as I get scared every time she's this upset about something.

"Why, did you start the rumor Ryan?" She said with both hands on her hips looking at me.

"What? No! I wouldn't start something about you Rio." I said quickly as she just sighed and her facial expression calmed down.

"I know, sorry about that." She said as I nodded. "But someone started it and we're going to find out who did it." She said as I nodded. The best place to start was with Yuma and his friends as they may know someone who started the rumor. We then saw Bronk and Yuma having a conversation, to hear that Bronk that Shark told him that Yuma would be the one close to being with Rio.

"So that's what this whole rumor thing was about?" Rio said as she then had a fiery look in her eyes. "I should've know Reginald was at the center of all this." She then pulled out her d-gazer and called Shark to meet her at the tennis courts.

"Uh Rio, shouldn't we think about this first?" I said as she looked back at me.

"No, I'm going get some action done first before asking questions." She then stormed off and Yuma and Bronk went the other way to tell the others leaving me behind.

"This still doesn't make sense. Why would Shark start a rumor about Yuma and Rio dating?" I said as I looked up at the sky. "Something just doesn't seem right." I said.

"Hey Ryan, you coming?" I heard Rio's voice all out as I looked at her.

"Yeah I'm coming." I said catching up to her. We then met up with Yuma and his friends at the courts when Shark along with Luna walked up to us.

"Hey what's going on? Why are we here Rio?" Shark asked his younger sister.

"I'm challenging you to a duel." Rio said as I gasped.

"You as well, a lot of that happening with whatever is going on." Shark said.

"I'm series Reginald!" Rio said as she pulled out her d-pad and opened up the article she found on Flip's blog site. "Do you think this is funny!?" She said as Shark looked confused.

"I don't even know what this is?" He said as I could tell he himself still didn't know what was going on.

"Your my big brother, but you don't make the decisions for me." She said as Bronk came up to her but Rio told him to back off.

"This is a waste of time, Luna and I are out of here." He said as he was about to walk away with his girlfriend.

"Too scared?" Rio asked in a taunting voice. "I know how you get scared sometimes. It's like your strange fear of onions." She said as I gasped and Luna tried to hold back a laugh. I would never had thought Rio would bring up one of Shark's own fears out loud to our friends. "Maybe I'll have Flip blog all about it."

"No you won't!" Shark said retaliating at what his sister just said. "I'm serious Rio, not cool especially in front of Luna."

"Well if you don't want the whole school to find out, then you'll have to duel me." She said as she looked at me. "So Ryan, who's side are you going to be on, me or onion boy over here?" She said as I then looked at her and back at Shark. Of course I would root for the both of them but if I chose a side the other would be upset.

"CHOOSE RYAN!" they both exclaimed as Luna stepped in.

"Hey you two easy on your brother." She said as both my brother and sister calmed down.

"Okay then, if Ryan can't choose then this duel will decide for him." Rio said.

"Fine." Shark said as I just facepalmed as I didn't want to get involved in any of this. The duel was soon set up and ready to go. Of course I knew a few things whenever Shark and Rio dueled each other, much like me Rio had never defeated our brother in a duel. Shark started things off summoning his Big Jaws allowing him to summon his Shark Stickers. monsters I knew what Shark was going to do next as he used both level three monsters to xyz summon Aero Shark.

"Aw man, now Shark can activate its ability." I said as Shark did hitting Rio with four hundred points of damage. But Rio then countered it with her Guard Penguin reducing the damage to zero and it remained on the field.

"You're the best Rio!" I heard Bronk shout out with passion as I just rolled my eyes. I still wasn't settled with Bronk having a crush on Rio as it made me jealous since I felt the same way, but I could never let him or the others find out about me being jealous or having a crush on Rio, so I took several breaths to calm myself down paying attention to a duel. Shark then played his Aqua Gate field spell. It was a perfect move as he placed two cards faced down, Rio couldn't attack on her turn.

"I wonder how Rio will respond." I said to myself as Rio made her turn. She summoned her Blizzard Falcon and used it and her penguin monster to xyz summon her Ice Beast Zerofyne. I grinned as I knew what Rio was going to do next. She used her ice beast's ability freezing all face up card effects removing an overlay unit. What's more was that she could reduce Aero Shark's attack points by three hundred for each card negated, meaning it now had thirteen hundred attack points.

"Alright, you go Rio!" Bronk said continue to cheer on Rio as I just huffed.

"Oh please." I said to myself trying to stay calm. I then realized something, Shark could've known Rio would summon Zerofyne to negate his cards since it was her go to xyz monster. "Rio!" I said silently knowing that Aqua Gate was possibly a decoy. I knew Rio was thinking the same thing as she equipped her xyz monster with Wings of Silence so it could be immune to any spells or trap cards that Shark would activate. She then started the battle phase attacking and destroying Aero Shark and making Shark loose a thousand life points. "That a girl Rio." I said.

"Now that's what I'm talking about Rio!" Bronk said as I growled in frustration at him knowing this was his love sickness side talking. I clinched my fist as I then felt a hand on my shoulder to see Luna.

"Hey Ryan, you okay?" She asked as I nodded as I calmed down. I knew it was too early to celebrate as Shark began to mock Rio knowing how her duel style. He activated his trap card Ghost Salvage to bring back all three shark monsters and negating their special abilities. He then activated his trap card Full-Armored Xyz instantly xyz summon as he used both Big Jaws and Shark Stickers to xyz summon his Black Ray Lancer and equip Aero Shark to it and combined both attack points due to his trap cards effect. Rio then set a card and ended her turn as it was back to Shark again.

"Come on Rio, hang in there." I said as looked over to her as she looked unconfident. As I turned my attention to Shark, he activated Break Stream targeting Black Ray Lancer and not allowing Rio to activated the card she had face down due to its effect. "Man looks like Shark used Zerofyne's perfect freeze to his advantage." I said as Black Ray Lancer attacked and destroyed Zerofyne as Rio lost almost half of her life points. Then due to Break Stream's other effect he destroyed Rio's face down.

"You don't have what it takes to be called a real duelist." Shark said as I gasped never thinking he would say that to his own sister. "I remember helping you build your deck. You didn't know what to then just like now." He said as I remember Rio showing me the deck Shark had built her when they introduced me to the game.

"That's not true Reginald." Rio said as I looked at her. "You may have built my deck then, but I'm grown up. I do things my way without yours or Ryan's help!" She said as I felt my heart then skipped a beat. Of course when we were kids I too helped Rio when it was just a scrimmage duel and with my help she did win a few duels, but hearing her say that well it just broke my heart. Rio then activated Ice Fire Egg in her graveyard, since it was destroyed and sent to the graveyard, its effect activated letting her summon back Zerofyne and making it a level monster with a level higher than its rank, but its attack points were zero. Shark ended his turn with a face down as it was then Rio's turn again, but she looked hesitated.

"I bet I know what you're thinking; your doubting yourself aren't you?" Shark said. "Self-doubters don't win duels. And that is why you always loose when we're dueling because you don't trust your own instincts. You're just going to keep second guessing yourself and that's what's going to make you lose." He said. I wanted to say something, anything to make Rio feel better. But how could I? She just said she didn't need my help.

"Don't listen to him Rio!" I heard Bronk call to her as I looked at him. "Don't worry about what will happen and trust your instincts. You've got to take that chance!" He said as I then looked over to Rio who had a smile on her face.

"Wow, I never thought that Bronk could make Rio confident in herself. Just like I was." I said in awe at Bronk's words. "Maybe, maybe Bronk would be a much better person to make Rio happy then I'll ever be." I said to myself as the duel continued. Rio then drew her card and activated her field spell card Land of Frozen Flames allowing her to treat water monsters she controlled as two while xyz summoning. She then used her Zerofyne to count as two level five monsters due to her Ice Fire Egg's effect and xyz summoned Ice Princess Zereort, the same monster I gave back to her after she was released from the hospital and the one I used against Quinton in the duel carnival. "Do it Rio." I said to myself secretly cheering her on. She activated her Ice Princess's effect to drop all of Black Ray Lancer's attack to zero and attacked it. But Shark counted by activating Full Armored Xyz's effect detaching Aero Shark and preventing his Black Ray Lancer to be destroyed. However, he still took damage as he was down to five hundred. "Come on, just one more turn." I said hoping Shark would draw the wrong card. It was his turn as he summoned out Drill Barnacle and activating his face down Xyz Crown to turn his lancer into a level monster and two monsters as well. Then he activated the effect of Rio's field spell to turn Drill Barnacle into two monsters and using all four to Xyz summoned Shark Cesar. He then activated its special ability, removing one of its overlay units to gain three thousand attack points. Shark Cesar then attacked Ice Princess destroying her and ending the duel. "Rio." I muttered to myself feeling bad that she lost.

"You win again." Rio said as she looked at her brother. "But next time I will beat you." She said as Shark gave her a smile.

"Look, you are getting better so at least there's that." He said as Rio pouted.

"But if you still think you have the right to make me Yuma's girlfriend your crazy!" She said as Shark once again looked confused.

"Did you say make you Yuma's girlfriend?" He asked. "Why would I do that." He then gasped as he realized what was going on. "Hold on I only said that Yuma was the only duelist that can kind of match me." We all then gasped at the truth.

"So then…" Caswell said bewildered.

"This was all a misunderstanding?" Flip asked.

"Well this is an embarrassment." Rio said as Bronk then began to speak with her. I looked to see Rio smile as they made some sort of deal as I just sighed. The rest of the day turned normal as it was after school dueling time. I didn't get much dueling as I just sat on a bench feeling a bit miserable.

"Yeah, why would Rio care for someone like me." I said as I just continued going through my deck. Then a shadow came over me as I looked up to see Bronk.

"Hey Ry, is this seat taken?" He asked as I smiled. "Na, go ahead." I said as he sat down next to me. "Hey why aren't you out their dueling with the rest of us." He asked as I just looked at him.

"I don't feel like dueling." I said as there was silence between the two of us.

"Is it about Rio?" He asked as I gasped and gave him a stern look.

"What if it is about Rio?" I said as Bronk smiled.

"So it is about her." He said as I looked away facing the concreate floor below us. "Listen, do you have a crush on her?" He asked as I still remained silent. "Ryan, if you tell me, then then I wouldn't be mad." He said as I looked up at him.

"You wouldn't?" I asked as he shook his head. I then sighed as I looked at him, ready to reveal my secret. "Okay yes, I have a thing for Rio." I said. "But it isn't just some schoolboy crush, this has been going on for a while." I said.

"For how long?" He asked as I looked up at the sky which was now an red orange color as the sun was still setting.

"I guess since we were kids. It was because of Rio that I got adopted by her family. Since then she always showed me care and kindness. When I started to miss my parents she would be there to comport me. And when I had double sleeping, she stayed in my room until I fell asleep." I then looked at him. "I guess you could say she was like another mother or sister to me. And as we got older my affections for her grew along with me." I said as I held up my pendent. "This pendent is the sign of our friendship. I always took it as a sign that if one day I return to my family and tell her how I feel, then I hoped she felt the same way." I then frowned. "But now I think that she's gotten along well with you, I'm starting to think that it will never happen." Bronk then put his hand on my shoulder and looked at me.

"Hey, I know how you feel. But remember Rio and I are just starting to become friends. And if that's what we'll be, just friends then that's alright with me." He said. "I know you'll be a great person for Rio to be happy with." He said. I smiled a little before frowning again. But before I could tell him more I heard Rio call out to me as I looked up to see her waving at me. "Looks like she's waiting for you." Bronk said as I smiled and the both of us got up. I then shook Bronk's hand as the both of us smiled. "We'll talk about this more later okay?" He said as I nodded and walked over to Rio.

"Ready to get going?" She asked as I nodded. "And Ryan, I'm sorry for what I said during my duel with Reginald about not needing yours or his help." She said as she put her right hand over her left arm. "The thing is I do appreciated the help and support you two have given me, and I hope you can continue to do that." She said as I smiled.

"Of course we are, after all that's what brothers and sisters do for each other, we help." I said as we then heard Shark call for us as we then made our way over to him.

**Normal POV**

As the two walked they looked at each other and smiled.

_I just hope one day we can be more than just brother and sister. _Both Rio and Ryan thought to themselves.

**So yeah there is your chapter for today. Honestly I don't do the whole Rio and Bronk shipping thing. I think they're just good best friends. But hey there's your question: Who do you ship Rio with? And who do you ship Bronk with? Leave your comment in your review. Okay let's get on with the preview. **

**Next time on Barian Wars Rise of the Barians: It's a day of fun at school as the Kastles get into the school festival activities. Rio performs in a play and Shark performs with the school band. Plus Shark has a special surprise for Ryan that just might give him a fright. What is the surprise? Next time on Barian Wars: A Day for Fun. **

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome back to Barian Wars. So this is an chapter where all three of the Kastle siblings will surprise you with a talent they all share besides dueling. So I hope you all enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zexal! **

**Chapter 11: A Day for Fun**

**Ryan's POV**

Today was the Heartland Middle School's school festival. And everyone was getting into the swing of things. Yuma and his class were holding a café, a duel couple's challenge was going to start in a few hours, and there was going to be a concert featuring Shark and a band he practices with were going to perform with famous pop star Scarlett Starling. But right now, my brother and I were at the school's theater watching Rio and the drama club she was in performing a play. I was hoping to be in the play as well, since Rio signed me up for tryouts for the part of the prince, but someone else got the part. So Shark and I stood in the back watching, while I tried not to feel sad being not able to perform with my sister, I looked over to Shark who had a look like he didn't want to be here. I looked up to see Rio appear on stage wearing a beautiful dress.

"Wow." I said. I could feel my cheeks feeling warm as I never thought how beautiful she looked in the dress. She was also a great actress as well performing all her lines elegantly as if she was a real princess. "Rio's really good, don't you think Shark?" I asked him.

"I don't care." Shark answered. "But this play is like a dream, a real bad one."

"Come on Shark, I think Rio's a real natural." A voice said as we turned to see Bronk wearing a duel monsters costume. I tried to hold back a laugh trying to not to interrupt the play.

"Hey, Bronk, who, who are you supposed to be?" I asked.

"I'm Gogogo Gollum." He answered. I remembered that Yuma said that he, Tori and Bronk were going to be duel monsters from his deck. Tori was Gagaga Girl while Yuma was one of his xyz monsters. "So what do you guys think?" He asked.

"I think your costume, is even worse than Rio's play!" Shark exclaimed out loud not caring for being quiet. I was going to tell Shark something but before I could say anything, a shoe came flying out of nowhere hitting him on the head.

"Quiet back there!" We looked to see it was Rio who through it as we all flinched in fear of her anger. "Stop trying to ruin our big romantic scene or its curtain!" She threaten us.

"Hey, I think we should get out of here before she gets really mad." I whispered to the two.

"Good idea." Shark and Bronk agreed as we snuck out of the theater before Rio could throw something else at us. "Well so much for Rio's play." I said feeling disappointed.

"Whatever, we've got to get going anyway." Shark said as I looked at him.

"What do you mean 'we'?" I asked as he looked at me.

"Uh, I'm supposed to meet up with the band and you're supposed to be helping setting up the stage." He said as I gasped.

"You're right, I totally forgot!" I said as I waved goodbye to Bronk as I headed out to the stage. For the rest of the afternoon me and other volunteers helped set up the stage for the concert. We were already done when I saw Shark and his band club came walking up.

"Hey nice stage Ryan." Shark said as I smiled as I then puffed out my chest.

"Well of course, this stage had to look good for your band." I said as Shark did a sarcastic laugh.

"Haha, very funny." He said. He then reached for his pockets as he gave me something.

"Hey what's this?" I asked as I looked up.

"That is a backstage pass, you're going to be backstage to help during the concert, and do a little more." He said as I looked at him.

"What do you mean, a little more?" I said as he chuckled mischievously which scared me.

"You'll see." He said as he and his group got on stage to get set. After getting the last preparations, it was almost time for the concert to start. After showing my backstage pass I was soon backstage. Shark and his band were still getting prepped up for the concert when he looked my way and smiled as he gave me a thumbs up as I returned the gesture. I was still wondering what he meant by 'a little more' as it was soon time for the concert.

"And now give it up for Scarlett Starling and your Heartland Middle School rock band!" The announcer said as the pop singer came out from the other end of the stage. The concert went off to a great start with Scarlett singing several songs including her hit song 'Take a Chance'. The crowd for the most part was cheering for Shark and Scarlett. After the last song, Shark looked over to the other end of the stage and nodded as he grabbed a microphone.

"Alright give it up one last time for Scarlett everyone!" He said as the singer took a bow and walked down the end where I was at.

"Good luck kid." She said passing me and giving me a smile as I wondered what she meant.

"Now let me introduce you all to a very special person of mine, my brother Ryan!" He said as I looked in shock at him as he looked over at me. "Come on out here Ryan, don't be shy!" He called out as I walked slowly out there as everyone was applauding me.

"What's going on Shark?" I said as he gave me a grin.

"You're going to sing the last song for the concert!" He said as I gasped.

"What?" I said as both me and him turned our back on the audience for a minute. "Shark are you crazy, I know I have a good singing voice but you know I can't sing in front of a crowd." I said as I had an awful case of stage fright.

"Hey relax, you're going to do fine, besides look right behind you." He said as I took a quick glance behind me to see all of our friends in the front row. "All our friends our out here, and besides you won't sing alone." I just looked at him as I was wondering what he meant. "Just remember, to have fun every day." He whispered in my ears as my eyes widened and grinned and looked at him and nodded knowing what he meant. He then handed me a mic as he returned to his spot. He then gave the band the signal to start as a familiar tune came up as I got into the rhythm of the song and turned around and started to sing.

_Got some time to share, the sun is everywhere_

_Take my hand, let's do it together_

_Shake it up and dance, take a- take-a chance_

_It's gonna last, forever and ever_

_We gonna have some fun, we gonna get it done_

_(Do-oo-oo-oo-oo-ya!)_

_And do it together now, we gonna show you how..._

_We do it right, EVERYDAY_

_All we want to have is Fun, Fun, Fun_

_Fun Anyway... So just come and join us, one by one_

_Show what you know-ow!_

_(yea, yea)_

_'N Go-O!_

_(yea, yea)_

_'N Know-ow!_

_We can't let this moment pass..._

_Know-ow!_

_(yea, yea)_

_'N Go-O!_

_(yea, yea)_

_'N Know-ow!_

_Let's just make this party last..._

Everyone in the stands were getting into the song as they were cheering me and the band on. Some even got up and started dancing to it as I looked to see our friends getting into it as well as the second verse began.

_Now we're breaking free, everyone can see_

_It's our time, we're groovin' together_

_Shop until we drop, no we never stop..._

_Summer fun, we're havin' a party!_

_All we want is the best, don't need any regrets..._

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no!_

_Being with my friends, means the world to me..._

_Let's do it like EVERYDAY!_

_All we want to have is Fun, Fun, Fun..._

I then turned to see Rio come in holding a microphone and singing the song as she came in with her traditional attire on as the song continued.

_Fun Anyway... So just come and join us, one by one_

_Show what you know-ow!_

_(yea, yea)_

_'N Go-O!_

_(yea, yea)_

_'N Know-ow!_

_We can't let this moment pass..._

_Know-ow!_

_(yea, yea)_

_Let's just make this party last..._

_(yea, yea)_

_'N Go-O!_

_(yea, yea)_

_'N Know-ow!_

_We can't let this moment pass_

_Know-ow!_

_(yea, yea)_

_'N Go-O!_

_(yea, yea)_

_'N Know-ow!_

Then Shark moved over to the mic that was on a stand as he joined in.

_EVERYDAY_

_All we want to have is Fun, Fun, Fun..._

_Fun Anyway... So just come and join us, one by one_

_Show what you know-ow!_

_(yea, yea)_

_'N Go-O!_

_(yea, yea)_

_'N Know-ow!_

_We can't let this moment pass_

_Know-ow!_

_(yea, yea)_

_'N Go-O!_

_(yea, yea)_

_'N Know-ow!_

_Let's just make this party last..._

The crowd then roared in applause as I looked to Shark and Rio who smiled as I smiled back. We along with the band took a bow and went off stage as the concert ended. We then were greeted by Yuma and his friends.

"Wow, I didn't know you three could sing." He said in amazement as Rio giggled.

"Well, the three of us had singing lessons since we were five." She said.

"Yeah, but that was Rio's idea." Shark said as my sister looked at him.

"Only because I wanted us to do something other than dueling, and get us out of the house." She said with a pout as we all laughed. I then looked at my brother.

"Hey, Shark thanks for the surprise, it was really fun." I said.

"No problem bro, it was something me and the group came up with in the last minute." He said with a grin. "But the surprise is not over yet." Before I could ask what else he had planned, he escorted us all to meet Scarlett as we took pictures and she signed autographs for us. Rio was the one got into it the most since she loved singing her songs. It was truly a day for fun.

**So there you go everyone the big surprise of the Kastles. The song they sing is called Everyday Fun from Power Rangers. I had this song stuck in my head and decided to use it along with this chapter. I hoped you all enjoyed it, but now it's time to get serious once again and for that here's the preview. **

**Next time on Barian Wars: Rise of the Barians: A friend is kidnapped by a barian. And the Kastles team up with their friends to go rescue him. But then they are intercepted by three barians. And one of them is connected to Ryan's nightmares as Ryan challenges him. Can Ryan, Yuma and Kite defeat their foes and rescue their friend. Or is everything not what it seems. Next time the finale of Rise of the Barians: Barian Strike**

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


	12. Chapter 12

**And now, DisneyAnimefan94 presents Barian Wars Rise of the Barians: Barian Strike. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zexal! **

**Chapter 12: Barian Strike Part I**

**Ryan's POV**

It was late at night as Rio and I were at home waiting for Shark.

"I wonder where Reginald is, I'm getting worried." Rio said as I looked at her.

"Don't worry Rio, Shark said he had some sort of meeting with Kite and Yuma." I said. "Maybe it's about away to beat those barians once and for all."

"I hope so." Rio said. Then the door opened as Shark came in.

"I'm home." He said as Rio and I went up to him.

"Reginald, do you know how late it is, we were worried." Rio said with her hands on her hips.

"Good to see you too sis." He said as he walked past her and walked towards the kitchen. "Hey do you guys want some ramen noodles tonight? I'm cooking." He said as both Rio and I were surprised. Normally Shark never wanted to cook as Rio and I looked at each other, shrugged and looked at our brother and nodded. As soon as he was done cooking about three to four packs of raw ramen noodles, we all sat down to eat.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done to our brother?" Rio asked as Shark then sighed and looked at us.

"I'll tell you guys after we're finished eating." He said as we continued eating our dinner. When we were done Shark then volunteered to clean up as he washed all of the dishes by himself. Rio and I were still confused as to why he was doing all this. But it was nice to have him be courteous for a change. We all then walked outside to look up at the night sky as we all ways did when we were together.

"Okay, Shark what's up, why are you being so nice to us all of a sudden?" I asked folding my arms. Shark then turned to look at us.

"All right I'll tell you." He said as it grew silent before he spoke up again. "Tomorrow, I'm going to Barian World with Yuma, Astral and Kite, and this may be the last time I may see you two." He said as we all gasped.

"You're going to Barian World?" Rio said shocked as I was as our brother nodded. "Why?" She asked.

"You guys remember that Ray guy from Yuma's class?" He asked as we nodded. "Well earlier today Yuma said he got kidnapped by a barian who claims it was the one that possessed Dr. Faker." I remembered it all too well. We just convinced to Kite's father to back off of his mission to destroy Astral World when it appeared and took him over. "So that's why we're going to go rescue him."

"So you're going through with this?" Rio asked worried now for her brother.

"Yeah, I just couldn't live with myself if I didn't." He said as we all just looked at him. "He put you in the hospital Rio, and took Ryan's parents away from him." He said as he then clinched his fists. "I won't let him get away from any of it! Now it's finally payback time!" He said as Rio then giggled as we looked at her.

"So I guess you're doing this for me and Ryan." She said.

"Not a chance." Shark said denying it was I looked to see him blush.

"Well, Ryan and I aren't going to let you have all the fun." Rio said as she then looked at me. "Right Ryan?" She asked as I nodded.

"Right." I said confidently. I had to go to Barian World, not only to find my parents but to possibly stop Dumon.

"Hold on, you two aren't coming." He said rejecting our offer to join until Rio raised a finger to him.

"You can't stop us." She said as she then smiled.

"Well I have to get ready now, see ya boys." She said as she ran off back to the house.

"She sure is something isn't she?" Shark said as my cheeks felt warm.

"Yeah, she is." We all soon made it back to the house as I went up to my room to look over my deck.

"So you're really going?" Dine asked as I looked at her.

"Yup." I said looking back at my deck.

"Do you think your parents and Dumon are really there?" She asked as I still looked at my deck.

"Hope so. If Vetrix said was true then they should be there." I said as I then looked out of the window. "I just hope their okay." I said. The next morning we all arrived at Heartland Tower which was still under construction since the end of the World Duel Carnival. We all then waited for Yuma to show up which he did.

"Hey you're here early." He said as my brother huffed.

"No you're here late." He remarked.

"Morning Yuma." I said as Yuma looked surprised to see us.

"Hey, you aren't bring your little brother and sister along are you?" He asked as I heard Rio grunt in frustration on his comment.

"We're not a little anything!" She remarked. "And Ryan and I are here to help you out." She said as Yuma looked at Shark.

"Shark is that okay?" He asked as our brother just sighed.

"It's not like I have a choice." Shark said as Rio and I just smiled.

"Well let's get going!" Yuma said as Astral appeared informing us that the air ship was ready as glowing rings appeared around us. Then by surprise all our friend appeared out of nowhere. Even Luna showed up. They all soon gave out their reasons on going which was no surprise since Ray was also their friend. Then we all looked at Luna.

"So Luna, why are you coming?" I asked her as she smiled.

"Well someone has to take care of my brother and my boyfriend." She said as she leaned towards Shark making him blush.

"No you aren't Luna." Kite said looking at his younger sister. "I told you to watch Hart." He said as Luna looked at him.

"Daddy can do that, and I really want to come. Besides Shark is bringing his sister and brother." She said as Kite sighed in defeat.

"Alright you can come as well." He said as Luna let out a squeal of delight.

"Mind if I come as well?" A voice said as we all turned to see a cloaked figure. Everyone was frightened except me as I smiled knowing who it was.

"Hey Lightning." I said as she took off her hood to reveal herself to us.

"Hello Ryan." She said as she looked at everyone. "And hello everyone, it is certainly nice to meet all of you at last." She said.

"Ryan you know this girl?" Rio asked as I looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah, I met her during the whole Mizar incident." I answered.

"She's not a barian is she?" Shark said as I shook my head.

"Don't worry, she isn't a barian, she was hired by someone to hunt down the barians." I answered as I look at her. "Show them Light." I said as she pulled out her crystal.

"That is an astral crystal." Astral said as Lightning then looked up at him.

"You are correct Astral." She said. "Someone from your world chose me to look for the barians after they felt their presence here on Earth."

"Hold on you can see Astral?" Yuma asked as she nodded. "Well then that's good enough for me." he said as we all then entered the ship. We were all amazed at what we saw.

"Wow." I breathed.

"So that's Astral." Rio said. Apparently when we all entered the ship everyone could now see Astral. Yuma then gave the order to launch the ship as we were all soon on our way to Barian World. As the journey was smooth sailing we all decided to eat when the alarms went off.

"Hey what's going on?" I asked worried.

"There seems to be unidentified objects on the starboard side of the ship." Rio said looking at one of the scanners. Then a screen appeared as we saw dozens and dozens of duel monsters. Then more screens appeared showing that they were everywhere.

"Shark, Kite let's go!" Yuma said.

"I'm coming too." Rio said.

"Don't forget about me." Bronk added in.

"Hey you're not letting me out." I said following them.

"And me." Luna said.

"And me as well." Lightning added. We all then went to the deck of the ship as we summoned out our monsters.

"I summon Full Armored Black Ray Lancer and Full Armored Crystal Zero Lancer!" I said holding up my two xyz cards as the two full armored monsters appeared along with the others. We all then targeted all the monsters that were around us. But the strangest thing was, that they didn't seem to fight back. Suddenly a force then sucked the ship as I looked to see a black hole as we all went in.

"Ryan, Ryan wake up!" I heard Rio's voice as I opened my eyes. I then looked up to see her looking down at me.

"Ugh, Rio where are we?" I said as I looked around the sky looked dark as it appeared we were all on some sort of battle ship.

"I don't know." Shark said. I then looked to see Bronk and Lightning were with us as well. A screen then appeared as we saw Yuma encountering the barian that possessed Kite's father and took Ray, Vector. He then showed Ray to Yuma and to make matters worse it appeared that he was in some sort of deep sleep. I was horrified at what I saw as we then heard someone talking to us.

"So, you must be the Kastles." A familiar voice said as my eyes widen. We all then to see a grey cloaked barian approaching us.

"You." I said clinching my fists as the barian looked at me.

"It's been a long time, Ryan Oliver." He said as I just stared at him.

"Ryan, you know this barian?" Shark asked as I nodded.

"Yeah, he's someone I encountered after the first barian attack. He also gave me the information on where Lorenzo was during the vampire incident." I said as Shark then turned to the barian.

"So who are you?" Shark asked.

"My name is Dumon, the one who is about to defeat your brother." He said as I stepped forward but Shark stepped in front of me.

"No you're not, I'm going to beat you." He said as Dumon then chuckled.

"Oh believe me I am facing your brother, because we had a deal when we first met, didn't we Ryan?" He said as Shark then looked back at me.

"Ryan what is this guy talking about? You aren't really going to face him?" He said as I looked at him.

"Shark, you have to go back to Rio and the others, this is something I have to do." I said as he then put both hands on my shoulder.

"Are you insane!? You aren't going to walk into some death match. You have no idea what he's possibly capable of!" He said as I looked at him and grinned.

"Maybe, but he doesn't know what I'm capable of." I said but before Shark could say more Rio then spoke up.

"Reginald, let him do this." She said as we all looked back at her. "This is Ryan's decision, the least we could do is respect it." I smiled at her support as I then looked at Bronk ad Lightning who smiled and agreed. Shark then sighed as I looked at him.

"Okay, but be careful, I can't lose you like I almost did with the duels you were involved in with Kite and Quattro." He said as I nodded. I then stepped on to the field, put my d-visor and d-pad on.

"Let's do this." I said.

"Very well!" Dumon said as he took off his cloak and I was surprised. The skin color, the gem on his shoulder. It was him the one from my nightmares who took Shark and Rio away from me. I felt a fire burning inside of me as I knew what I had to do, I had to take down Dumon once and for all to protect my brother and sister.

"Let's Duel!" We both shouted.

**Dumon 4000 LP/ Ryan 4000 LP**

"I go first I draw!" I said as I looked down at my hand. "And I'm going to start with my go to card, Mermail Abysspike!" I said as the mermail monster appeared .

(Mermail Abysspike 1600/1800)

"And next I activate its special ability. By sending one water attribute monster to the graveyard I can draw one card. I said as I put a card in the graveyard slot and then drew a card. And now I activate the effect of Mermail Abyssheilde's special ability! Since I send this card to the graveyard I can special summon on Mermail monster from my hand, and I summon Mermail Abysslung!" Then the shield mermail appeared on the field.

(Mermail Abysslung 1200/1800)

"And now all water monsters I control gain an additional three hundred attack boost." I said as the attack points of both mermails increased.

(Mermail Abysspike 1600-1900 ATK)

(Mermail Abysslung 1200-1500 ATK)

"But that's not all since I control water monsters I can summon my level four Silent Angler and its life points increased thanks to Abysslung's effect." I said as the angler fish appeared. It happened to be a copy of a card that my brother had in his deck.

(Silent Angler 800-1100/1400)

"And now I build the overlay network with my two mermails and Silent Angler and xyz summon Full Armored Black Ray Lancer!" I said as another monster Shark gave me appeared.

(Full Armored Black Ray Lancer 2100/600)

"And that's not all, thanks to each overlay unit it has attached, it gains two hundred attack points meaning it's now six hundred points stronger.

(Full Armored Black Ray Lancer 2100-2700 ATK)

I then looked to see both Yuma and Kite had xyz monsters as I grinned. But then I heard Vector laugh.

"You fools!" He bellowed. "Now Sargasso the Different Dimension Battle Field activates!" Then three streaks of lightning appeared from the sky and hit me, Yuma and Kite at the same time as I fell to the ground. I then looked on my d-pad to see my life points dropped to five hundred.

**Dumon 4000 LP/ Ryan 3500 LP **

"This isn't good." I said as I struggle to get up as I heard Vector's laugh echo.

**To be continued…**

**Next time on Barian Wars: Rise of the Barians, the battle against barians continues as the three unleash their over one hundred numbers. And a dark secret of one of their friends is revealed. Next time on Barian Wars: Rise of the Barians, Barian Strike Part II.**


	13. Chapter 13

**And now, DisneyAnimefan94 presents Barian Wars Rise of the Barians: Barian Strike Part II. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zexal. **

**Chapter 13: Barian Strike Part II**

**Ryan's POV**

I slowly got up from the lightning strike that just hit me. My heart was pounding so loudly that I couldn't hear my own brother, sister, Bronk or Lightning call out to see if I was okay. I managed to recover hearing the voices of my friends clearly as I smiled to them as they knew I was alright. I turned Dumon on the other side of the field.

"You activated Sargasso's effect Ryan." He said. "When you xyz summon they get hit with five hundred points of damage. But there is more you also take five hundred points of damage when your turn ends if you still have an xyz monster on your side of the field." I grinned and laughed as I realized that this was their plan all along.

"Well then, that makes this duel a bit more exciting." I said flashing a wicked smile.

**Normal POV**

"Hey is it just me or does Ryan sound a lot like you Reginald?" Rio said turning to her brother.

"Yeah, I realize that too every time I see him duel." Bronk agreed.

"I guess, he just had a good teacher to teach him how to be cool under pressure." Shark said as he looked at his brother. _But no matter what happens Ryan, you still have to act like yourself. _The shark duelist thought to himself.

**Ryan's POV**

"I set two cards face down, and end my turn." I said as another lightning strike hit me.

**Dumon 4000 LP/Ryan 3000 LP**

"I just hope those two cards hold." I said to myself. Suddenly I looked up to see Kite summon out his Galaxy Eyes as I knew that he and Mizar were going to pick up where they left off.

"It is my move, I draw!" Dumon declared.

"Bring it on Dumon, I can handle anything you throw my way!" I said.

"Then consider it brought!" Dumon said. "I summon Star Seraph Scout!" He said as a bird like monster appeared.

(Star Seraph Scout 1200/1800)

"And I activate Scout's special ability. When a Star Seraph is summoned I can summon another Star Seraph Sage." He said as his second Star Seraph appeared

(Star Seraph Sage 1600/1400)

"Next I activate Sage's special ability I can send Sargasso Lighthouse to the graveyard and summon Star Seraph Sword!" He said as a third monster appeared.

(Star Seraph Sword 1400/1000)

"Also, with Sargasso Lighthouse in my graveyard I can't take damage from the Sargasso field spell's effect." He said as I just grunted in frustration. "I overlay my level four Star Seraph Scout, Sage and Sword. With these three monsters I build the overlay unit and xyz summon Number 102: Star Seraph Sentry!" He said as the enormous number monster appeared.

(Number 102: Star Seraph Sentry 2500/2000)

It stood mighty against my Full Armored Black Ray Lancer as the two monsters got ready to fight. I then realized something my xyz monster was stronger by two hundred. Just then I looked up to see Yuma was using a Rank Up Magic card to rank up his Utopia he summoned on his last turn into Utopia Ray V.

"I didn't know Yuma had a rank up card, how did he get it?" I asked. Yuma then activated Utopia Ray V's special ability to destroy Vector's over one hundred monster. When it did Vector then disappeared. "Did, did Yuma beat Vector?" I asked as Dine then appeared.

"I don't know Ryan." She said as she turned around. "Sorry, if I took so long the dimension transfer took us longer to contact you than usual" She said as I nodded. Just then we say Ray stir as Yuma ran to him. We then heard Ray laugh as I gasped wondering what was going on. Just then a purple aura surrounded him as he said the three words I never thought he would say.

"Go Barian Battlemorph!" He shouted as he appeared know with grey skin, black boots with matching wings.

"Vector?" I asked as he explained that he was Ray the whole time and that Yuma was fighting a clone the whole time. "No, way." I gasped at revelation as he revealed more he gave him barian duel cards for his deck. "That can only mean one thing." I said. "Yuma knew Ray was a barian and kept it from us the whole time." I could see that Yuma was angry at this attacked Vector with Utopia Ray V. But then Vector activated a trap card stopping its attack and sending the cards known as V cards that he gave Yuma to the graveyard and gained five hundred life points for each one. But to make matters worse the card's effect also sent cards from Yuma's deck to the graveyard by the number of life points he gained. Meaning that since Vector gained twenty five hundred attack points, Yuma lost twenty five cards along with the five V cards he lost, and he only had three cards left. Vector then let out a howling laugh declaring this duel was over and Yuma had brought us all to our doom. He continued to mock Yuma. We continued to watch as Vector was on his turn using a spell card to bring back his number card, draw and send the top card of Yuma's deck to the graveyard due to his monster's effect. I clinched my fist.

"This game isn't over yet." I muttered as I turned to Dumon. "You hear me Dumon, this game is still on!" I said.

"You still wish to fight after your friend led you all to your doom?" He asked as I grit my teeth.

"I've been fighting since you came into our lives, and I'm not going to stop now!" I said.

"Very well, but remember you and your friends brought your destruction on yourselves." He said as he raised his arm in the sky. "I activate Star Seraph Sentry's special ability! By using one overlay unit, now your monster's abilities are all negated, as well as its life points are cut in half." He said as his number monster fired an arrow shot towards my lancer monster.

(Full Armored Black Ray Lancer 2700-1350 ATK)

"Now go my monster attack with Lightning Buster!" He said as his monster attacked and destroyed mine.

**Dumon 4000 LP/Ryan 1850 LP**

"I know activate the trap card **Aqua Rage**, since you destroyed a water monster, this card activates and you take damage equal to that monster's original attack points." Then my xyz monster appeared as it shot its lancer down on Dumon as he fell.

**Dumon 1900 LP/Ryan 1850 LP**

"Not only that, but I can draw one card from deck for each water monster destroyed, so I draw one card!" I said as I drew the card and smiled knowing it was the card I needed.

"I set one card face down and end my turn." Dumon said.

"My turn, I draw!" I said as I looked at the card and grinned. "I activate the spell card, **Aqua Retaliation**!" Then a black hole with purple runes appeared in front of me. "With this I can bring back two water monsters, as long as one of them is a lower level then the other. I bring back my level four Mermail Abysspike and level three Silent Angler!" I said as the two water monsters appeared. "But that's not all, my spell card; both monsters' levels are now added up, now both Abysspoke and Silent Angler are now level seven.

{Mermail Abysspike Lv. 4-7}

{Silent Angler Lv. 3-7}

Then my pendent began to glow knowing it was time. "Dumon the time has now come for me to reveal my true power! Mermailian Armor activate!" I shouted as a silver light surrounded me.

**Normal POV**

Rio, Bronk and Lightning were all surprised as Ryan began to glow as he was then was wearing silver armor complete with a silver helmet.

"Whoa, is that really our brother?" Rio asked as Shark nodded.

"Yup, this can only mean one thing, Ryan's bond with his deck is at his highest." Shark said.

"I never thought, our brother would be a knight in shining armor." Rio said as her cheeks grew warm. _Just like I always thought he would be. _She thought to herself.

**Ryan's POV**

"So this is what makes you special." Dumon said as he looked over my armor. "I must say I'm impressed." I grinned at his comment.

"Well Dumon, you haven't seen nothing yet." I said with my arm raised to the sky."With my two level seven monsters I build the overlay network, and xyz summon the king of all mermails, Mermail Abyssgaios!" I said as Gaios then appeared on the field

(Mermail Abyssgaios 2800/1600)

"While that is an indeed an impressive monster, you still take five hundred points of damage." He said as the lightning struck me again but now it

**Dumon 1900 LP/Ryan 1350 LP**

"So you are able to take the risk despite Sargasso's effect." He observed as I grinned as I then looked at Shark.

"Well let's just say, I had a good teacher who told me that I needed to take risks." I said.

"Hmm, how interesting." Dumon said. "It reminds me of someone I knew who taught me the same thing." He said as he eyed Shark. "Your brother, he reminds me of that person.

"Oh please, I'm not related to any of your barian cronies." I heard Shark said as I looked back at him. Suddenly a huge roar came from the other side as I looked to see both Mizar and Kite had their most powerful Galaxy Eyes on the field. Just then a huge gust of wind appeared.

"What's happening?" I asked as I then saw a black hole open sucking in the golden airship. My eyes widen. "The others!" Remembering the others on the ship. I then heard Vector talking to Yuma once again.

"Now and then, black holes open up in this dimension." He said. "Of course I could temporarily close it, if you give me your numbers Yuma." He said as he let out a sinister laugh. "So choose loose Astral, or your friends." Then Yuma began to doubt himself as he was split on who to save.

"Come on Yuma, snap out of it." I said. "This is all Vector's plan." Just then Tori came on telling Yuma not to worry. I then saw Orbital fly up to the ship to assist them. For the next few minutes it was a fight to survive for those left on the ship as they managed to escape the black hole suction. "They made it." I said with a sigh of relief.

"Guys." I heard Yuma's voice as I looked on a screen. "I'm sorry for dragging you all into this.

"Don't sweat it Yuma." I said.

"Yes, after all it was our decision to come here to battle the barians." Kite said.

"So then let's finish what we started then." I said as Yuma nodded as we then went back to work. I then faced Dumon with a grin as I felt confident. And just to brightened that hope two lights of red and blue appeared as I knew Astral and Yuma were going to ZEXAL Morph until something went wrong. Both Astral and Yuma's energy signatures bounced off each other after Vector yelled something at Astral. "What happened, why didn't they morph together?" I said. Just then Astral floated in the air as a black stream of mist surrounded him. He then was enveloped in a dark shadowy ball and came out with half of him covered in black and gave a sinister smile. He then grabbed Yuma as he lifted him into the air as they were both enveloped in a shadow ball. Then the ball exploded as I could feel a dark energy coming from it. I then saw Yuma, in his ZEXAL form, but it wasn't the same, it was dark.

**To be concluded**

**Next time on Barian Wars Rise of the Barians, Yuma is out of control in his Zexal form and no one can stop him. But can the voices of his friends reach through to him. And at the same time, Ryan must find a way to defeat Dumon and his number. Can the secret to defeating them lies within himself? The conclusion to Part I of the Barian Wars Thrilogy: Barian Strike Part III.**

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


	14. Chapter 14

**And now, DisneyAnimefan94 presents the conclusion to Barian Strike and Barian Wars: Rise of the Barians. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zexal**

**Chapter 14: Barian Strike Part III**

**Ryan's POV**

We were all shocked at what we saw. Yuma and Astral did ZEXEL morph, but they looked completely different now. With the darkness that was placed inside Astral, they somehow became Dark ZEXAL. Yuma's usual form looked a bit darker then lighter. We all watched helplessly as Yuma performed a dark draw the opposite of a light draw and summoned Dark Zexal Weapon Chimera Clad and destroyed Vector's Vain Betrayer trap card allowing Utopia Ray V to attack. He then attached Chimera Clad to Utopia Ray V and attacked Masquerade but since had more attack points that Yuma's chaos monster he took damage. However since Chimera Clad was attached to Utopia Ray V it wasn't destroyed and its attack points doubled due to his Chimera's effect and his number monster's attack points doubled and allowed Yuma to attack again. But then Vector activated his trap card Extra Hundred to prevent his number to be destroyed but he still took damage and let Utopia Ray V attacked again. But when Yuma commanded his chaos monster to attack again, Vector activated the second effect of his trap card, making Masquerade have the same number of attack points as Utopia Ray V plus one hundred. It just got worse from there as both Yuma and Vector activated the effects of their cards to make their monster's stronger and Yuma just kept attacking and his life points continue to drop.

"Yuma, you've got to stop!" I called out but Yuma wouldn't listen as he just kept attacking. Soon his life points were down to six hundred as he was attack again. "Oh no, if this attack hits Yuma is done for." I said as something happened. Before he could attack with Utopia Ray V again Yuma was then consumed in a purple light of energy as it then split in two as him and Astral appeared out of each. "Yuma, you have to stop your monster!" I said contacting him on the AR screen at the same time Kite told him. And just in time, Yuma ended his turn before his chaos number could attack again. But since Yuma still had an xyz monster, he took five hundred points of damage due to Sargasso's effect as he was down now to one hundred life points. It was Vector's turn as he then played his Rank-Up magic card target his number and turned it into Umbral Horror Masquerade. "Whoa, now that's scary." I said as I then felt the hand quivering. I looked down and took hold of it. "No, I have to be brave for Yuma." I said as Vector's chaos monster went into action. It destroyed Chimera Clad taking away all of Utopia Ray V's attack points it gained. But then before Utopia Ray V could be destroyed, Yuma pulled off a huge counter combination keeping him still in the game and even bringing back Utopia in place of Utopia Ray V. "That a boy Yuma." I said with a grin on my face as I then turned to Dumon who looked surprised that Yuma survived.

"So, he managed to survive." The barian observed as he looked at me. "But I sense, that you believe he will win." He said as I nodded.

"That's right, I do." I said as I clinched my first.

"Tell me, why?" He asked.

"Because, Yuma is someone who never gives up Dumon!" I yelled out. "And if he continues to have confidence to defeat Vector, then so can me and Kite!" I said as I then looked up to see Yuma taking damage from Umbral Horror's effect as he lost cards in his hand as he had now twenty five life points left. It was Yuma's turn as Vector continue to mock Yuma of his fault. "Yuma, you can't give up!" I said as he looked at him. "You have to keep hope alive, you have to feel the flow!" I said as I then felt a power surge stream through my body. I then looked down to see my own deck glow. "My deck, it's trying to tell me something." I said.

**_"_****_RYAN, YOUR HEART HAS ONCE AGAIN GIVEN HOPE TO ASSIST OTHERS." _**I heard Gaios say. **_"THE TIME HAS NOW COME FOR YOU TO UNLEASH A NEW POWER." _**I then looked down at my hand to see a spell card was glowing. I grinned and nodded knowing what had to be done.

"I play the card, **Mermail's Treasure**!" I said. "Since I control one mermail monster I can draw one card!" I said. "Go Dream Draw!" I said as I drew the card. "With the power of my dream to protect my family and assist my friends the perfect card is drawn!" I said as I looked at the card. "And now Dumon, the time has come, I equip my Abyssgaios with Abyss-scale of Cetus." I said as a purple armor appeared on my monster. "With this Abyssgaios now gains eight hundred attack points." I said.

(Mermail Abyssgaios 2800-3600 ATK)

Just then my armor began to glow as it then turned into the armor that Gaios was wearing.

**_"_****_RYAN, I PRESENT TO YOU YOUR MEGA MERMAIL ARMOR THIS CAN ONLY BE ACTIVATED WHEN YOU ACTIVATE THIS ABYSS-SCALE CARD ." _**He said as I grinned.

"Perfect." I said. "I now reveal my face down card, Overlay Boost!" I said revealing my spell card. "Now my monster gains one thousand attack points per overlay unit. Since Gaios has two overlay units, it now gains two thousand attack points.

(Mermail Abyssgaios 3600-5600 ATK)

"It doesn't matter Ryan, Abyssgaios isn't a number card so Sentry is safe." He said as I grinned.

"True, but I think you should take a look at your math Dumon. You have nineteen hundred life points left and Gaios has fifty six hundred attack points. Even though Gaios's attack will hit your monster will not be destroyed, but your life points will take damage." I said as I heard him gasp. "And last time I checked fifty six hundred minus twenty five hundred is thirty one hundred, and that equals game over for you." I then looked up at Gaios. "Now Gaios, attack Star Seraph Sentry and end this duel." I said as Gaios prepared his trident. "Go Mega Wave!" I said

As the attack continued as Gaios hit Dumon's number and his life points went down.

"NOOOO!" Dumon cried out as he flew backwards and hit the ground hard.

**Dumon 0 LP/Ryan 1350 LP**

**Winner: Ryan! **

"Barian bashed, and game over!" I said triumphantly as I looked up to see Yuma in a new ZEXAL form along with a new form of Utopia and defeated Vector. "Way to go Yuma." I said with a smile as I deactivated my armor as I then heard cheers and turned around to see my brother, sister, Lightning and Bronk run over to me.

"Well I've got to say Ry, that was some excellent dueling there." Shark said with a grin.

"Yeah, you really showed Dumon what you've got." Bronk said as I gave him a high five as I was then caught in a hug by Rio as I felt my cheeks grow warm as we then broke the hug with her giving me that cute smile of hers.

"Oh Ryan, that was wonderful. And that armor, is that the big secret power you have?" She asked as I nodded. "Wow." She said as I then looked over to Lightning.

"Well, I think everyone here spoke my mind Ryan." She said as I nodded. I then turned to Dine who gave me thumbs up before disappearing. Just then the entire dimension began to shake.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"It's Sargasso." Dumon said as we all looked at him who looked pretty beat up from the blast that Gaios sent his way. "It's collapsing in on itself." He said as he contacted Mizar to inform him to fall back. He then looked back at me. "Until, next time Ryan Oliver, the outcome will be different." He said as he disappeared. Just in time the Air Ship teleported us all back on the deck as we quickly escaped and made it back to Earth in one piece. After getting back we all parted ways as my brother, sister and I made it home.

"Hey Ryan, back there when you faced Dumon, you said you would protect your family. What do you mean by that?" Rio asked as I looked at her. I then sighed as I had to tell them.

"The thing is I've seen Dumon before, in my dreams." I confessed as she gasped and Shark approached me.

"So how long have you had these dreams?" He asked as I looked at him.

"I've been having them since we were kids. In them Dumon takes you two away saying I won't remember you two for who you truly are. But, I don't know what he meant by that." I said. "I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to worry you back then with all that was going on." I said as Shark placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Well you don't have to worry now, because we got your back." He said as Rio nodded.

"Yup, and if that Dumon guy shows up again, he'll think twice before messing with The Three Waves." Rio said as I smiled.

"Thanks you guys." I said. _I may have not found you yet mom and dad, but I know someday we will find each other. _I thought to myself.

**Normal POV**

**Barian World…**

On the crimson planet Dumon had walked into his chambers still scarred from the battle he had.

"That Ryan Oliver, he had defeated me." He said pounding his fist on the wall. "I never have been so humiliated!" He said as he look to the other side of his room. "If only you two were still around, things may have been different." On the wall were two emblems, one was purple one similar to the picture of the Barian Force card, right next to it was a smaller blue version of it with a crystal in the center as they glowed. "I don't know what happened, but I know we will meet again."

**Coming soon to Barian Wars: A new evil has been unleashed from Barian World and at the same time seven new numbers have reviled themselves. Now Ryan, Shark, Rio, Tori, Lightning, Yuma and Astral team up on a globetrotting adventure to retrieve them. But, old enemies return and a dark secret that connects to Ryan, Shark and Rio may seal their very fate forever. Next time: Barian Wars Legends and Myths.**

**A/N: So thanks everyone for reading and stay tune as the Barian Wars continue. **

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


End file.
